<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bandit's Knight by DarthSayahSwag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051182">The Bandit's Knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag'>DarthSayahSwag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bandit Evil Queen | Regina Mills, F/F, Knight Emma Swan, Magic, Snow &amp; David are not Emma's parents, mentions of cora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bandit Queen, Regina robs the White Kingdom during the annual ball celebrating the defeat of the Dark Kingdom. Emma Swan, Knight-Commander of the Royal Guard takes this personally and vows to track her down and bring her to justice. However, as she tracks, -more like stumbles-, into finding Regina, she becomes intrigued by the bandit and her regal manner. Emma gets roped into a heist of Regina's and ends up discovering there's much more to this Bandit Queen than robberies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>5 stars, Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bandits, Knights, Dances and Queens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalLady36/gifts">RegalLady36</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280148">A Bandit's Knight</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalLady36/pseuds/RegalLady36">RegalLady36</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma adjusted her sword on her hip as she walked the halls of the busy royal palace. Her eyes darted around, assessing every possible danger as she made her way to her destination. As she turned a corridor, her eyes landed on a well-dressed brunette noblewoman. The noblewoman paused at the double-doors to the largest of the castle ballrooms, staring at it curiously. </p>
<p><em> Perhaps she is lost? </em> Emma wondered. Several royals and nobility from across the lands were in the palace for Queen Snow’s 7th annual ball celebrating the defeat of the Dark Kingdom. The ball which would be held in the very ballroom the noblewoman stood outside of. </p>
<p>Emma had helped her share of nobles as they got lost over the years, especially when it was their first visit. This year seemed to be no different.</p>
<p>“May I help you find your way, my lady?” Emma asked as she approached the woman, bowing as she did so. </p>
<p>The noblewoman jumped. She eyed the lighter knight’s armor Emma wore when attending to matters within the palace. Her eyes lingered on the badge that marked Emma as Knight-Commander of the Royal Guard. Emma swallowed when brown eyes locked with hers as she straightened. The noblewoman was gorgeous close up. Full lips, a scar on the upper one, curled into a rather delicious smirk as Emma admired her. </p>
<p>Something vaguely familiar about her stirred Emma’s memory. </p>
<p>“Why, I think you could. I was looking for the way to the gardens, but I seem to keep getting turned around along my way.” </p>
<p>Emma nodded. “I can most certainly help you get there.” </p>
<p>“Then please, lead the way.” </p>
<p>Emma realized she quite liked her voice. She offered her arm. Warmth radiated from her elbow as the noblewoman grasped it, surprisingly firm but gentle at once. Emma suspected she would still be thinking about the touch later.</p>
<p>“I did not get your name, my lady?” Emma asked as they set off. </p>
<p>“Regina,” the noblewoman readily answered, as if she was waiting for Emma to ask. “Regina of the Red Kingdom.” </p>
<p>Emma nodded, accepting the answer. Her magic was detecting something off about Regina, but that could also be due to that sense of familiarity Emma felt. Regina’s attire certainly fit Red Kingdom garb with its deep red color and rather low neckline. Which Emma pretended not to notice. </p>
<p>Regina cleared her throat. “And yours?” </p>
<p>Emma glanced at her, eyes falling to aforementioned low neckline. She blushed as Regina locked eyes and smirked. She was caught. “Emma of Swan’s Lake.” </p>
<p>“Ah, isn’t that the bit of White Kingdom land along the border to the Dark Kingdom?” </p>
<p>Emma nodded. “It is. Have you been through there?”</p>
<p>“No.” Regina answered. “I am merely a very good study of maps.”</p>
<p>Emma raised a brow at her. Her lie detector had gone off, though that could easily have been because the noblewoman was humoring her. “And yet you got lost within the palace.” </p>
<p>Regina laughed at that. Emma blushed again. <em> I’m never this taken with anyone so quickly </em>, she thought. </p>
<p>“I said I was a good study of maps, not a good traveler of them.” </p>
<p>Emma chuckled at that. The noblewoman was most certainly humoring her. The palace easily confused anyone upon their first visit. Emma was sure it had to be Regina’s first visit because she would have remembered a noblewoman as beautiful. She could not shake that sense of familiarity that crept at the back of her mind, however.</p>
<p>Regina cleared her throat. </p>
<p>“Is there, perhaps, a shorter way to the gardens? I’m a bit cold, and would really like to get some sun to warm up.” To emphasize her point, Regina shivered and pressed into Emma’s side, grasping Emma’s arm with two hands, one of which brushed against Emma’s. It was cold.</p>
<p>Emma nodded, mute. She was quite distracted by Regina’s hold over her thoughts. </p>
<p>“Promise me you won’t tell anyone?”</p>
<p>“It can be our little secret.”</p>
<p>Emma glanced around. There was no one in the corridor. She tugged Regina into a nook behind a statue. Only the servants knew of the door she opened and pulled Regina through. It opened into a back passageway to a spiral staircase servants used to move through the palace unseen. Regina let go of Emma to hike up her skirts. Emma led her past a turn and down a spiraling staircase, past several doors, until they reached the bottom. Emma held open the door there, letting Regina step past her into a well-kept storage room. </p>
<p>Regina glanced around the room. She seemed observant and curious, and not at all bothered by the foray into servant’s territory as Emma expected most nobles to be. </p>
<p>“Come along.” </p>
<p>Regina took up Emma’s arm again as Emma led her through another door. It opened onto a bottom floor servants’ corridor. </p>
<p>“We’ll have to dodge a few servants on their way to the kitchens, but this is the quickest way out.” Emma told her companion. </p>
<p>Regina dodged servants carrying sacks and wooden boxes of stuff with surprising ease, as she continued to cling to Emma’s side. Servants for the most part ignored them. They knew Emma well, though a few still nodded and lowered their heads as she passed. </p>
<p>Emma opened up yet another door, smiling as she noticed Regina’s smile and widening eyes at the appearance of warm sunlight. </p>
<p>A bell rang the hour in the distance. Emma sighed. She was late. </p>
<p>“Well, my lady, if there is anything else you may need, please send a servant.” Emma told Regina as they stepped outside and onto a garden path. Emma let the noblewoman go. </p>
<p>“But-,” </p>
<p>Regina frowned as Emma bowed, cutting her off. “I have duties I must attend to before the ball.” </p>
<p>Regina nodded her understanding as Emma straightened. She stepped into Emma’s space, fingers wrapping around her arm. Emma breathed in deeply, as she pressed her lips against Emma’s cheek. </p>
<p>“Save a dance for me at the ball, will you?” Regina’s voice was a deep raw curl in Emma’s ear. </p>
<p>Emma licked suddenly dry lips. She felt drunk and parched at once. “Of course, my R-, my lady.” </p>
<p>She turned away before the final bell rang off the hour. Snow was probably going to have her hide. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Regina watched the knight hurry away from her and back through the door into the servants’ corridor. Her smile darkened as she turned away. The blonde knight, Emma, the <em> Savior </em> had given into her so easily. She and her cohorts had chosen the Red Kingdom because they only ever sent one ambassador to the ball. It was also the closest non-allied kingdom to the White Kingdom. Capturing the Red Kingdom ambassador and stealing her invitation, clothes, and royal documents had been quite easy. </p>
<p>Regina hurried down garden path after garden path slipping through a space between a pair of shaped hedges beyond an apple tree, and into a magically hidden area that only the royals should have access to with the help of a magical medallion. It took weeks of picking apart spells and manipulating them for Regina to do it, but she found and accessed the secret royal escape. She even managed to do it undetected, anchoring her magic to the apple tree to cut through it without completely breaking the spell which would have alerted the magical user that placed it there.</p>
<p><em> Ironic that it was an apple tree </em>, Regina thought, remembering the apple tree her father once helped her plant as a child. </p>
<p>She continued to walk until she happened on a long stone bench. Regina snapped her wrists, palms outwards, pushing the stone bench and the stone dais it rested on out of the way. She stepped into the hole it revealed and made her way down narrow steps into a tunnel. She continued to follow the tunnel until she reached its end. </p>
<p><em> All was going to plan </em>. Regina smiled to herself as with a flick of her wrist, she was transformed into her usual garb of hooded fur cloak and hide leggings, a scarf covering the lower part of her face, bow and arrows at her back, as well as her sword at her hip. She stepped into the forest beyond the magically hidden tunnel exit, seeking out her friends. She would need them for the ball tonight.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Emma slipped into the War Room. Despite her best efforts to be quiet, the heavy door still managed to be quite loud as it shut. She winced as all eyes snapped to her. </p>
<p>“You’re late.” Queen Snow, glared at Emma as she approached her seat at the round table. </p>
<p>Emma bowed deeply. “My apologies, your majesty. A noblewoman, the ambassador from the Red Kingdom lost her way to the gardens. I thought it best to escort her there.”</p>
<p>Queen Snow raised a brow at her. “Then be seated, and we may start.”</p>
<p>Emma silently congratulated herself as she took her seat, setting down the single document she carried in her belt pouch with her to the meeting. She knew that Snow was trying to build a relationship with the Red Kingdom. They were allies to the Dark Kingdom during their war with the White Kingdom. Emma discerned that Regina must be the single ambassador they sent every year. Building a relationship with the Red Kingdom was proving difficult. They were still quite bitter over their defeats.</p>
<p>“Tonight, as we all know, is my 7th annual ball celebrating the defeat of the Dark Kingdom.” Snow began. Emma zoned out a little as Snow gave a short speech about the ball, Snow and David’s defeat of the Dark Kingdom and the death of Queen Cora. The importance of it as a show of the power and fortune of the White Kingdom and how this was a night for continuing to build relationships with the other kingdoms. “If they are reminded of our fortune and power, they will fight each other to ally with us.” Emma did her best not to roll her eyes. It wasn’t the royals that won the war. It was the soldiers and those on the battlefield that won a 3 decades-long war 8 years ago. Soldiers Emma led into victory at just 18 years old. </p>
<p>Then Snow asked for the usual reports on the accomplishments of tasks and duties. Emma tuned these parts out. She only ever focused on her duties as the Knight-Commander of the Royal Guard. She was entrusted with the oversight of all security matters within the palace and the safety and security of the lives of the King and Queen. It was a decorative commission, one in which Emma’s second-in-command did the majority of the work. Emma was mostly there as a memento of sorts. The grand reminder of the crown’s power with ‘<em> The Savior </em>’ of the Dark Kingdom Wars at their back.</p>
<p>“Commander Emma, report.” It was King David speaking this time. Snow held all of the power as she was the hereditary heir to the throne. David was not unlike Emma, humble beginnings, a lower nobleman risen into a position of power, but often neglected as a token.</p>
<p>“Guards are positioned discreetly around the palace as usual, with an increased number this year.” Emma stood, breaking the seal and unrolling the document she was saving for her turn. “There have been rumors that the Bandit Queen plans to strike the royal palace, if not tonight, then soon.” </p>
<p>Emma glanced around the room as she held up the wanted poster. The poster was of a hooded woman, long hair falling from her hood, only her eyes showed above the scarf that covered her nose and mouth. A description of her read: <em> Wanted - The Bandit Queen, of short, slim build, dark hair and brown eyes. </em>It wasn’t much to go on, but it was all anyone ever managed to get. </p>
<p>“Do you mean to tell us that the ball will be struck by this ‘Bandit Queen’?” Queen Snow asked, incredulously. “What source have you?”</p>
<p>“I have been informed that the tribute of gold and jewels that are normally sent to us by the Dark Kingdom every year has been robbed on its way to the castle.” Murmurs filled the room from those around the table. Snow raised a brow, silencing them. </p>
<p>Emma continued, “The robbery occurred just outside of the castle town walls, in the Enchanted Forest. I have it from good sources that the Bandit Queen and her Guard robbed it.”</p>
<p>“Sources in the castle town also whisper of preparations being made and a group of bandits that fit the descriptions of the Bandit Queen’s Guard currently living in the Enchanted Forest just outside of the town’s walls.” Emma replied. </p>
<p>Snow pondered Emma’s words for a moment. </p>
<p>“If this Bandit Queen has the audacity to steal from royal tribute….”</p>
<p>“Then she will probably not hesitate to try robbing the castle directly.” Emma finished for her. </p>
<p>Snow agreed. “It would comfort the crown greatly if you added perhaps a few more guards to increase patrols around the castle during the ball.” </p>
<p>Emma hoped Snow would say that. She had already made the preparations and more guards waited her orders on standby. “Already done. If the Bandit Queen does not strike, there will be no harm done beyond the spending of coin on more guards.” </p>
<p>David placed a hand on Snow’s arm, giving her majesty a meaningful look. “Perhaps it is best to have the increased presence, regardless.” </p>
<p>Emma sat down. She watched the royals curiously. They held a silent exchange. Finally, Snow smiled, clapping her hands together. </p>
<p>“After much trying and some… difficulties,” Snow paused. “King David and I are with child.” </p>
<p>Everyone around the room clapped, calling their congratulations, including Emma. It was well-known that their majesties were having difficulties producing an heir line. Snow would announce a pregnancy only to have a miscarriage within a month or two in the past. Some speculated that Queen Cora must have cursed Queen Snow and King David. After all, the White Kingdom royals were young, Snow having ascended to the throne upon her father’s death the year before they defeated the Dark Kingdom. What other reasons could there have been for their struggle to have children?</p>
<p>“How far along?” Someone asked. </p>
<p>Snow smiled at her husband. “We waited three months before making the announcement this time. Since you all know now, it will be appropriate for us to make the announcement to the kingdom and the other royals tonight.” </p>
<p>Emma frowned. She’d noticed Snow avoiding her the past 3 months. Now Emma knew why. With her magical ability, Emma would have detected a lie and figured out Snow’s secret in minutes. Wouldn’t she have? Perhaps Emma was getting rusty. </p>
<p>They finished up the meeting with the rest of the reports going smoothly. Emma stood as they were dismissed, she needed to ready herself for the ball. Perhaps take a walk in the gardens to clear her head and center herself for a busy night of dancing and dealing with unexciting conversations with other nobles. Maybe she would run into a certain Red Kingdom ambassador. </p>
<p>“Emma, a word?” Snow called to her as she set out to leave. </p>
<p>Emma stopped, leaning on the back of a chair and waited for everyone but Snow and David to leave.</p>
<p>“Do you really think this Bandit Queen may strike tonight?” Snow asked. </p>
<p>Emma nodded. She could drop formalities with the royals in private. “There have been significant increased purchases made of certain items in the castle town. I suspect that the Bandit Queen and her Guard are using the funds from their theft of the Dark Kingdom tribute to make those purchases.” </p>
<p>Snow pondered this. “You know your duties, Emma. We need you at the ball, but if you must excuse yourself at any time to check on happenings around the castle, then you must do what you must.” </p>
<p>It was Snow’s way of telling Emma that she had her permission to leave the ball at any time. Emma’s presence was normally an unspoken requirement. People wanted to meet the <em>Savior</em>. She was part of what kept the White Kingdom intimidating to others. After all, who would want to go up against the woman who once led a small group of soldiers storming into one of the most well-protected castles of their time? </p>
<p>They did not need to know that Emma couldn’t remember how she had defeated Queen Cora whatsoever. </p>
<p>“May I be excused, your majesties?” Emma bowed. </p>
<p>Snow waved her hand. Emma left the room, calling for a messenger to send her second-in-command to her office. They needed to finalize the patrols quickly. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Emma adjusted her dress coat. Snow balked at her attire when Emma greeted her, but then Emma reminded her that a ball gown was not great for chasing possible bandits around the castle. The dress shoes she wore would still be a hassle to chase bandits in, if she was honest with herself. <em> If it comes to that, I can just chase them down barefoot, </em>Emma decided. </p>
<p>Her second-in-command, Graham, dropped by to update her between conversations and dances with nobles, both local and foreign. Unlike her, he was not nobility and thus did not have to attend the ball and entertain boring conversation. So far, nothing seemed to be out of order. </p>
<p>Emma regretted thinking it, but after her latest dull conversation about crop production in Swan’s Lake, she hoped the Bandit Queen would appear. It would most certainly liven up her night. </p>
<p>Every so often, Emma glanced out across the room hoping to catch sight of the Red Kingdom ambassador, but so far, nothing. She told herself not to worry about it much. This ball often lasted late into the night and it was only an hour in. Plenty of guests would come and go as they pleased. The Red Kingdom ambassadors notoriously appeared late every year, as a sort of insult to the crown. It seemed this year was no different.</p>
<p>Regina would appear at some point. </p>
<p>“Emma of Swan’s Lake.” </p>
<p>Emma smiled at the sound of the voice she was waiting to hear. She turned and stopped, breathless. </p>
<p>Regina wore a deep purple ball gown. The neckline bordered on inappropriate as her ‘assets’ were on clear display. Emma licked her lips, mouth dry. Regina smiled, her lips colored a deep, alluring red. Her hair was twirled and piled high upon her head, further displaying her jawline and neck. She was flawless.</p>
<p>“R-Regina, hello.” Emma smacked herself internally. She wasn’t the best talker, but she was never this ridiculous.</p>
<p>Regina eyed her outfit and stepped closer to Emma. She reached out, brushing fingers down the lapel of Emma’s heavily embroidered blue dress coat. </p>
<p>“I was hoping you’d offer me a dance?” Regina lowered her lashes. </p>
<p>Emma felt like she was dying inside. Could she even dance in this state?</p>
<p>“Umm, sure.” Emma offered her hand. Regina took it and Emma revelled at the firm but soft touch.</p>
<p>Emma led her out onto the dance floor. She saw Snow raise a brow at them from her place talking amongst other visiting royals. She tilted her head curiously at Regina, then turned to David, clearly asking about Emma’s companion. Fingers gripped her jaw, turning Emma’s attention back to Regina. </p>
<p>“I hope you dance well.” Regina challenged her. </p>
<p>Emma rolled her shoulders, loosening up and placing her hands on Regina’s body as a simple waltz began. She felt driven to meet Regina’s challenge.</p>
<p>To say Regina was a good dancer was an understatement. Emma rarely danced at balls, and it took the first dance to knock the rust off. She began to move smoother as the third song began, this time for a quicker moving pace. Regina danced flawlessly and Emma found herself mesmerized by her grace. </p>
<p>As Regina’s body pressed against hers during a turn on their fifth or sixth dance, she whispered to Emma, “I think a little cool air is in order, don’t you?” </p>
<p>Emma agreed and led Regina to the corridor outside of the ballroom. She pulled her into an alcove tucked and curtained away from all of the noise. A small window let in moonlight from outside.</p>
<p>“You’re an amazing dancer.” Emma complimented as they sat together.</p>
<p>“You’re not so bad yourself.” Regina replied. </p>
<p>With Regina’s face cast in shadow and the moon lighting her jaw, Emma's eyes were drawn to her lips. Particularly her scar. That feeling of familiarity stirred within her again. </p>
<p>“I feel like I know you.” Emma almost smacked herself. She had not meant to say that aloud. </p>
<p>Regina smirked. “Perhaps, in another lifetime.”</p>
<p>She reached out, gripping the lapels of Emma’s dress coat. She pulled.</p>
<p><em> Oh </em>. Emma thought as Regina pressed plump lips to hers. </p>
<p>Emma moved to deepen the kiss, frowned and pulled away as she heard a commotion. </p>
<p>“Emma?”</p>
<p>Emma stood. She brushed aside a curtain to look out into the corridor. A pair of guards laid on the floor. </p>
<p>“What-,” Emma moved to step out of the alcove. Regina stopped her with a hand on her arm. </p>
<p>“Wait here.” Emma told her. </p>
<p>“Okay.” </p>
<p>Emma walked over to the guards, crouching to get a closer look at them. Their faces sparkled. Emma reached out to brush the sparkling substance from the nose of one of the guards. She brought her fingers to her nose and stopped, sneezing. Sleep dust. </p>
<p>“Magic.” Emma growled. </p>
<p>Emma turned towards the sound of a Clang! It came from around the statue that hid the servant’s passage she had shown Regina earlier that day. Emma grabbed a guard’s sword. She cautiously stepped towards the noise.</p>
<p>“Help me carry this, it’s heavy.” a man dressed as a servant grunted. </p>
<p>“I told you not to overfill it.” The other servant, a woman, admonished him. </p>
<p>“We only get one trip each!” The man said. “I wanted to make sure this trip was worth it.”</p>
<p>A ripping noise sounded and then Emma watched as an engraved golden bracelet, an emerald in the center, rolled across the floor and stopped at her feet. She recognized the engravings as those typical of Arendelle. </p>
<p>“Halt!” Emma ordered, confronting what she now knew to be bandits. </p>
<p>“Shit!” The bag ripped further, scattering coins and jewels. </p>
<p>The bandits-disguised-as-servants dropped the sack, putting their hands up. </p>
<p>“We were only umm…” The woman said. </p>
<p>“We were only packing our lord’s things so he can leave tonight” The man told her, clearly lying, as the ambassador to Arendelle was a woman. </p>
<p>Emma held out her sword. She’d known they would be coming. “You must be part of the Bandit Queen’s Guard. Tell me where she is.” </p>
<p>“Right here.” Came from behind her.</p>
<p>The hair stood on the back of her neck at the change in Regina’s tone. Emma moved to turn but was stopped by Regina pressing against her back. </p>
<p>“What will the kingdom say when they hear their precious <em> Savior </em> was bested by the Bandit Queen?” Regina whispered into Emma’s ear.</p>
<p>Emma could hear Snow’s voice coming from the ballroom. She was making her customary speech before excusing herself and the king for the night after their final dance. Emma needed to finish this confrontation quickly before nobles began filtering into the corridors to return to their rooms. </p>
<p>Emma tightened her grip on the hilt of the sword, preparing to turn on Regina for a fight, when lips pressed against her cheek. Everything turned to black as applause erupted in the distance. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Robberies and Wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Emma. Emma!” </p><p>Emma groaned. She pushed at the hands that shook her as she opened her eyes groggily. Graham.</p><p>“Emma-,” Graham continued to speak but Emma only heard part of it as she got her bearings. “-have been robbed.” </p><p>Moonlight still filtered into the corridor through the windows. She must not have been out long, but Emma felt as if she’d just had the deepest sleep of her life. </p><p>“Emma. What happened? The royals are pissed.” Graham told her. </p><p>Emma sat up and rubbed her eyes. The last thing she remembered was warm lips on her cheek and then—</p><p>Emma clambored clumsily to her feet. She growled. She touched her cheek. She could still feel the bit of magic Regina left behind. </p><p>“That-!” Emma was at a loss for words because of Regina once again, but this time it was rage. How could she have been so foolishly distracted? “Have the guards search the grounds!”</p><p>“They’re already on it.” Graham told her, expression grim. “So far there hasn’t been any trace of the bandits beyond the pile of coins and jewels left there.”</p><p>Graham pointed at the pile. The bandits must have left it behind after Emma confronted them, and Regina magically knocked her out. </p><p>“She used the servant’s passage.” Emma grumbled. The two guards she had found were awake and yawning and rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.</p><p>Emma sighed. She waved the two of them over. “Were you the only two?” </p><p>Graham answered for them. “Pretty much every guard between here and the east wing was knocked out.” </p><p>Emma picked up the sword she’d taken off one of the guards and handed it back to him. “Did you see them at all?” </p><p>“No, we were patrolling when we were hit with dust.” One of them answered. </p><p>Emma nodded. “How long was I out, Graham?” </p><p>“An hour. You missed the Queen’s speech and the royal’s last dance of the evening.” Graham informed her. “I was the first to see you in the corridor. I took the liberty of escorting them, since you weren’t there to escort them back to their quarters.” </p><p>“They’ll be in their study then.” </p><p>“They are. Heavily guarded, as is the procedure. I told them I’d bring you to them once you were awake.” </p><p>Dread filled Emma at the thought. She knew the Bandit Queen was coming. She even prepared for her. Still, she failed to stop her because she fell right into the Bandit Queen’s hands. <em> I didn’t know she had magic </em>. It explained much about her success at avoiding capture.</p><p>“Call for a sketch artist and bring me my sword.” Emma told him. Now, she knew what the Bandit Queen, <em> Regina </em>, looked like. It was time to update some wanted posters and track her down. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Regina and her group of bandits rode hard through the Enchanted Forest. They would ride through the night and well into the day to cross the border into the Red Kingdom before the White Kingdom’s forces and Emma caught up. </p><p>They were going to know what Regina looked like now. Emma certainly spent enough time admiring her face during the short time they knew each other. She would not be able to reenter the White Kingdom safely for quite some time. </p><p>If her plans worked out, she would not reenter the White Kingdom as the Bandit Queen ever again. </p><p>“Regina!” A rider caught up to her. Mulan, once her bodyguard, now her second-in-command to her loyal guard, pointed to the trees before them. Fog obscured the forest beyond the trees. </p><p>Regina slowed to a stop. She’d hoped to avoid this. The Enchanted Forest was notorious for the people that walked in and got lost in the eerie fog that unpredictably appeared between dusk and dawn. She would have to reach one of the altars placed throughout the forest and offer tribute to whatever strange creature created the fog in order to find a way out.</p><p><em> I wanted to be lucky, </em> Regina thought to herself. Her plan was executed quite smoothly up until now. </p><p>“Get a rope. Remind everyone to make sure their knot is tight.” Regina commanded. They would need it to tie their horses together to keep together as they made their way through the fog.</p><p>Mulan called for rope as she hurried to do as she was told. Regina eyed the fog. They might not make it to the border by morning after all. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Blue should be here shortly.” Graham informed Emma and the royals. </p><p>Emma hid her annoyance. She looked out to the gardens from a window in the royals’ study. She still wore her dress coat and shoes which were growing more uncomfortable by the minute. Snow had already reprimanded her. No trace of Regina and her group of bandits were found. The real Red Kingdom Ambassador, Alice, was found in the quarters that were assigned to her. Emma and Graham interviewed her about her ordeal while the royals watched. </p><p>Alice, showing the usual obstinance of Red Kingdom ambassadors, gave them short answers to questions about her kidnapping. Emma had to ask the right questions to get enough relevant information to figure out that Regina and her bandits kidnapped Alice and kept her tied up in a tent. They carried her onto the castle grounds inside of a sack and deposited her in her room. Emma asked Alice about what she could hear. Whether that was anything Regina and her bandits said, or if she recognized any particular sounds while she was being carried onto the grounds that might help them figure out how Regina and the bandits got in. </p><p>She had only heard of their plans to rob the visiting nobles. Alice could not recall anything else beyond smelling flowers through the sack at one point as the bandits carried her.</p><p>At that, Emma suspected Regina’s entry point was in the gardens. Regina had, after all, been searching for a way to the gardens when Emma found her. </p><p>“Is there anything else you can tell us?” Graham asked Alice. </p><p>“No.” Alice told him with a look that told them her helpfulness had run out. </p><p>Graham then escorted her back to her quarters and returned. Emma, fighting a headache after the ordeal, spoke to the sketch artist. He did a great job of rendering Regina as Emma described her, down to the scar on her lip. He would take the charcoal sketch she made to the printers in town and ink it to make copies. Wanted notices would be sent out and posted before the week’s end.</p><p><em>“How could you have let yourself be duped? </em>” Emma was not going to forget Snow’s voice as she questioned Emma and her abilities. She did a swell job of making Emma feel small most days. Emma already felt miniscule after the night. She did not need Snow to make it worse.</p><p>Emma continued to stare out at the grounds, jaw clenching and unclenching as her grip tightened on the hilt of her sword. She wanted to be out there, sweeping the gardens. Particularly the area she suspected Regina entered from. However, she had to wait for Blue, as the fairy could magically sweep the grounds for a trace of <em> The Bandit Queen </em>. </p><p>Embarrassingly, Snow pointed out the lip print left on Emma’s cheek while reprimanding Emma. Emma moved to wipe it but stopped when she realized the echo of magic left behind by Regina would be enough to track her. </p><p>“I’m here. What happened?” Blue asked as she entered the room. </p><p>“It seems we have been robbed by bandits.” Snow explained to the fairy. “They have made off with gold and jewels belonging to our guests.”</p><p>“That is going to be a political headache.” Blue remarked. “Though, I am not sure how that would involve me.” </p><p>“The bandits involved are led by none other than the Bandit Queen.” Emma answered. “She has magic.”</p><p>“And you want me to help track her.” Blue surmised. </p><p>“Yes.” Emma remained polite during this exchange though internally she was raging. She could track Regina’s magic on her own, but Snow made it clear while she reprimanded Emma that she no longer trusted Emma to do her job. </p><p>“<em>How can I trust you when you have been so easily seduced? </em>”</p><p>Seduced. As if Emma was a weak man fallen prey to her urges. </p><p>“Well, let’s get to it.” Blue told the room. “Do you have anything that may contain a trace of her magic?”</p><p>Emma straightened, no longer leaning against the wall near the window. She showed Blue her cheek and the lip print. </p><p>Blue pulled out a wand and tilted Emma’s jaw, to get a better look. </p><p>“Interesting magic. Just the barest trace, but I can sense some power.” Blue remarked. She touched the tip of her wand to the print. Emma could feel the magic pulling away. She fought the urge to touch her cheek. It felt cold and empty. </p><p>“Follow me.” Blue told her. </p><p>Emma bowed to the royals as Blue followed a flying translucent lip mark. </p><p>“I will do everything in my power to bring the Bandit Queen to justice.” Emma vowed. </p><p>David gave her the barest nod of dismissal. Snow did not even look at her. It stung a bit to lose the respect of the very royal that had once believed in Emma enough to let her lead her own battalion. Emma would have to prove to her that she could be trusted again. </p><p>Emma followed Blue out of the study and through the castle into the gardens. The moon shined high in the sky. It was only an hour or two after midnight.</p><p>“I’m not sure why I have been called in, when you could easily track this yourself.” Blue mentioned as they walked. </p><p>Emma was glad Blue couldn’t see her as she flushed, embarrassed. “Her majesty is under the impression that I am… incapable.” </p><p>“If there is one thing I know you can handle, it is tracking spells.” Blue told Emma as they walked. “Whatever it is that happened, she’ll get over it. Once you get this <em> Bandit Queen </em>, she won’t doubt your abilities.” </p><p>Emma sighed. She wasn’t so sure. Beyond the odd familiarity Emma felt towards Regina, there was a strange tug towards her that Emma felt. One she was not so sure she could resist. She remained silent as they continued to follow the lip mark through the gardens. </p><p>She would find Regina, capture her, and return her for justice. Then she would win the trust she’d been given by the royals back. </p><p>As they neared the private royal garden, she knew that her suspicions for how Regina entered the grounds were about to be confirmed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Regina led her bandits through the fog at a careful pace. She could barely see a foot in front of her. The group of bandits weaved and picked their way through at a slow pace to avoid running straight into tree trunks or forest debris. Regina held a compass out to keep a sense of direction within the fog.</p><p>It was not their first foray through the Enchanted Forest during the fog. Regina knew the way to the nearest altar but it would still be some time before they reached it. </p><p>She could feel something watching. She always felt it when they traveled through. It lurked within, somewhere beyond her sight. A hard jerk on the rope tied to her saddlehorn alerted her to the danger. She heard a muffled scream, then a call from the back of the line of riders. </p><p>“We lost one.” Mulan told Regina from her horse just loud enough for Regina to hear. </p><p>“We must continue.” Regina called back to her. She tried not to think of who must have been lost. There would be time for that after they reached the altar. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Blue followed the magicked lip mark until it stopped and sank into the apple tree outside of the entrance to the private gardens. She circled the tree, waving her wand. </p><p>Emma could feel the trace of magic it once held. It felt similar to the magic Regina left on her cheek. The trace left in the tree was larger and for some reason, felt inviting to Emma’s own magic. She reached a hand out, stopping when her own magic responded, a shock of light spilling out to fill the space left behind by Regina’s magic. </p><p>“Interesting.” Blue commented. She gestured at Emma. “You may as well continue.” </p><p><em> I hope she doesn’t realize that was unintentional, </em>Emma thought as she let her magic go. It filled the tree, lighting up the trunk and branches until it flowed out and into the private gardens. She and Blue followed as it led them through, breaking the spell that kept people out. It was as if her magic was retracing the path Regina’s had taken when she broke into the garden. </p><p>Emma followed it to the stone bench that hid the secret escape entrance. Her magic moved the bench. </p><p>“It seems our friends found the royal escape.” Emma remarked. “Clever.” </p><p>Her magic continued down into the escape tunnel. </p><p>“I’ll alert Snow and David.” Blue told Emma as she stepped into the escape tunnel. “We will have to change the enchantments surrounding the garden’s entrance, and it is best that I do it immediately.” </p><p>Emma understood. “If you could tell Graham to bring me a horse at the exit, I am going to need it to track these bandits through the forest.” </p><p>Blue nodded and waved her wand, disappearing in a burst of blue smoke. </p><p>Emma continued down into the tunnel. Her magic waited at the end, lighting up a silhouette. As Emma approached the silhouette she could see her magic lighting up a scene of Regina, clothed in the dress she wore when Emma met her, the silhouette transforming as Regina flicked her wrists. Emma reached her hand out to retrieve her magic but froze the image it was tracing instead. The silhouette of Regina clad in her hooded cloak and recognizable from her previous wanted posters stood before her. She clenched her fist and the magic sank back into her skin. </p><p>Emma stepped out of the tunnel exit and looked down at her aching feet and wished for boots. She turned at the clopping of horses hooves and the march of well-trained feet. Graham approached her with a group of guards following him. </p><p>“We follow into the Enchanted Forest as far as we can go.” Emma told the group. She knew about the fog. She would not push men to lose their lives if it was there that night. “If we meet the fog, Graham, return to the castle and prepare a battalion to line the forest roads once the fog clears at dawn.</p><p>With that, Emma mounted her horse and began to ride into the forest. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Regina quickened her pace as she heard wolves howling in the distance. If <em> they </em> were here, she and her people were about to be in much more danger. She had to get them to the altar quickly and within the boundaries of the safe haven spell surrounding it.</p><p>She felt another jerk on the rope. The muffled shouts and screams that followed made her skin prickle. Low growls beyond the fog told her that they were about to become werewolves’ prey. </p><p>“We have no choice but to hurry!” Regina called to her people. She grabbed the rope, filling it with magic, willing it not to break or to lose any more of her people as she broke into a gallop. </p><p>Howls continued to follow her as she led the group of bandits at full speed. Regina ignored the fear and guilt she felt about any possible losses to her group. She would not know how many were gone until they reached the altar. </p><p>A large circular clearing free of fog came into her view. A statue of a cloaked being held a wide bowl for offerings in the center of it. Breaking through the fog into the clearing her horse, Rocinante, reared as Regina pulled him to a hard halt. She held on, doing her best to calm her horse. She refused to lose him to the fog as well.</p><p>The rest of her bandits crashed into the clearing. Regina slid off of Rocinante, stumbling, only to be caught by Mulan. She straightened and looked around, counting. Twenty, not including Mulan. They lost two. A few had torn clothing but looked to be unharmed. She sighed. There would be a trail of torn horses and human bodies and of gold and jewels from the people she lost. She wouldn’t get to bury them. The rest of them needed to reach the border if they were going to take the next step in her plans.</p><p>She could hear growls outside of the clearing. The werewolves lurked, waiting. Regina approached the altar, thinking. She had to give it an offering, and it had to be deemed worthy. But what could she give that would open a path out of the fog and the forest?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Emma led the group of guards through the forest at a hurried pace. They met the fog in its usual place. Emma sighed. She’d hoped the fog wouldn’t be there. She always thought it was strange how it started at this specific line of trees until she’d noticed the sigils carved and inlaid with metal in the trunks near their roots. When she asked Blue about it once, the fairy told her it was from an ancient spell, and none could remove it. The trees holding the marks could not be burned, cut down, or uprooted. </p><p>She halted her horse at the line of trees and looked back at Graham. He nodded at her silent order and turned away to return to the castle and do as she instructed. Someone would need to assume command if she did not return.</p><p>She spoke to the other guards, “If you want to go home alive, I suggest you go now.” </p><p>Emma pushed her horse forward. She’d traveled through this fog before. If she was correct, Regina and her bandits would have to stop at the nearest altar in order to gain passage out. It would slow them down greatly. Unfortunately, that also meant Emma and her group would also be slowed down. </p><p>An odd clink against her horse’s hooves caused Emma to halt deep into the fog. She slid off her horse and kneeled down. A few gold coins lay scattered in the dirt. She climbed back onto her horse and continued on towards the altar. She was familiar enough with this forest that she recognized certain trees despite the fog. </p><p>It was when Emma’s horse gave a nervous grunt that Emma noticed the growls in the fog. The growls grew louder and Emma knew. <em> Werewolves. </em>Normal animals hid during the fog, but hybrids and other creatures had no trouble traversing it and using it to hunt.</p><p>She heard a thump, muffled shout, and a horse’s scream before her horse kicked itself into a gallop. Emma held on, doing her best to steer the frightened animal in the direction of the altar. She hoped she could get there alive as more screams and then howls followed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Regina cut her hand as she laid the rope they’d used to tie their saddlehorns in the wide bowl of the altar. She hoped the magic in the rope and her own blood would be worthy enough for whatever it was that governed the fog. </p><p>She summoned fire to her palm and let it fall into the bowl with her offering. She would have to wait for the fire to burn and if it turned blue, the pathway out would be revealed. If it was not a worthy offering, she and her bandits would have to wait until dawn, further slowing them down. </p><p>The growls from the werewolves receded into the fog a little while ago. Regina hoped they were bored, otherwise they might still follow. </p><p>The flame turned blue as she heard a commotion. The wild scream of a horse and the thump of a body hitting the ground just outside of the clearing told Regina her pursuers reached them. Despite knowing that, Regina hurried towards the sound, readying her bow and drawing an arrow as she went.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Emma tumbled and rolled off her horse as he reared, kicking at the wolf that snarled at him. She unsheathed her sword, and readied herself for a fight when she saw a cloaked figure hurl themselves through the fog, releasing an arrow at the beast. </p><p>Regina shot another arrow at the huge wolf as it jumped at Emma’s horse. Emma pulled on his reins, attempting to calm him. Emma lost control of her horse when he reared. She felt the back kick from her own horse to the side of her ribs, the breath knocked out of her as she was thrown. </p><p>Regina hit the unnaturally large animal with another arrow in the eye as Emma’s sight went dark once again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bandit Queens and Mysteries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma blinked, eyes watering at the brightness of the midafternoon sun. She groaned as a sharp pain throbbed at her side, and found that her hands were tied to her horse’s saddlehorn when she attempted to touch it. </p><p>“Careful. It’s still healing.” Emma glared at Regina who held a lead rein attached to her horse. </p><p>One of the bandits, a dark haired and armored woman, led the group. They moved at a comfortable pace. Emma surmised that they had to be beyond the White Kingdom’s border and in the Red Kingdom. That would slow down the White Kingdom’s pursuit of the bandits as the Red Kingdom was unlikely to allow any of their forces through their lands, regardless of who they pursued. Whatever those bandits did to their own ambassadors.</p><p>Emma eyed the rope tying her hands to her saddlehorn. She took a deep breath and got a feel for the pain in her side. It was slowly subsiding, though it tingled. Tightness around her rib cage indicated bandages wrapped around her torso. She looked down at her dress coat and sighed at the fraying edges and blood and dirt caked on the blue cloth. It was one of her favorites. </p><p>“Don’t worry, you still look nice, if not a bit roughed up.” Regina smirked at Emma from her horse. </p><p>“Really? Flirting, while I’m tied to a horse with what I supposed is a broken rib?” Emma glared at Regina. </p><p>“Well, you are here, quite handsome, <em>and </em>I saved you and your horse’s life and I <em>did</em> at least apply a healing salve to hurry your injury along.” Regina informed her. </p><p>Emma rolled her eyes. Of course Regina held no shame. She was a bandit, one called the <em> Bandit Queen </em> at that. </p><p>“All to your own benefit, I’m sure.” </p><p>“Lugging around the <em> Savior </em>, hero of the White Kingdom?” Regina chuckled. “Not sure what benefit you speak of.” </p><p>“I don’t know. You could hold me hostage and ransom me to the king and queen. Keep me and let them think I’m dead and the other kingdoms, especially the Red Kingdom could decide the White Kingdom is less of a threat and start a new war. You could be taking me to throw me over a cliff for all I know.” Emma told Regina. “How can I know why you saved me nor why you are keeping me?” </p><p>“I assure you, I would not waste such a lovely and heroic knight to such a fate as death without a fight worthy of her name.” Regina continued to smirk. </p><p>Emma’s annoyance grew. “To ransom me, then. Or to cause a war.” </p><p>“I was saving your horse.” Regina nodded at the white stallion beneath Emma. “He’s quite pretty. Not as beautiful as my Rocinante of course.”</p><p>Regina’s horse snorted as she patted his neck. </p><p>Emma subtly worked her magic as Regina was distracted by Emma’s conversation to loosen the rope tying her to her saddlehorn. Her sword’s hilt peaked out of one of Regina’s saddlebags. Emma adjusted herself in her saddle, bracing herself as she let the rope fall and launched herself towards Regina. She reached out, grabbing her sword, rolling as she fell. </p><p>Shouting, and a ring of horses and bandits surrounded her as Emma turned, sword held at the ready. She ignored the sharp pain in her side. Regina dismounted her horse, drawing her own sword, and wondered at how Emma managed to undo her ties. She was sure her knots were flawless.</p><p>“Emma.” Regina tsked. “Unwise move. Even if you defeat me in a duel, my people would not let you go.” </p><p>Emma adjusted her grip. “I either escape or you are going to have to kill me, because I will not be held hostage!” </p><p>Regina gave Emma an exasperated look. “Emma, don’t be dramatic.” </p><p>Emma lunged at her as Regina left herself open with her gesturing. Regina parried her easily. Emma was unable to put her full strength behind her sword, as her rib throbbed with the effort of her movements. </p><p>Emma pulled away, swung her sword in a circle, and kicked out at Regina’s calf as she did so that when Regina went to parry she stumbled. Regina recovered, barely deflecting Emma’s swing. </p><p>“What do you hope to accomplish by this, <em> Savior </em>?” Regina ground out at the knight. </p><p>“I want to know why you’re keeping me prisoner!” Emma panted as they circled each other, the rest of the bandits surrounding them, watching the fight. </p><p>Regina deflected another lunge, sidestepping and swinging on Emma who deflected her in turn. “You’re injured, and I would rather not have you running back to your majesties and telling them where I am!”</p><p>Regina deflected another swing. She realized Emma was testing her and her defenses. None of her swings and lunges were meant to do any real damage, there was no power in the impacts behind them and they were deliberately clumsy. As Emma feinted at her, Regina twisted away, jabbing Emma’s injured rib cage with the hilt of her sword. Emma stumbled and grabbed her side, wheezing. </p><p>“Had enough?” Regina taunted. </p><p>Emma straightened, her expression determined. </p><p>“Not at all.” </p><p>Regina sighed as Emma lunged at her. This time, she sidestepped Emma, kneeing her in the gut. Emma bent over, wheezing and fell, dropping her sword as she went down. Regina stepped over and kneeled to check on Emma, only to meet a knife held to her throat. </p><p>“Very clever, Emma.” Regina appreciated the move from her foe. “I can see that you’re more than just brute force.” </p><p>It seemed that for all of her cleverness and determination, however, Emma’s injury had taken a toll on her in the fight, as her grip loosened and the knife fell as Emma’s eyes rolled up and closed. She fainted. </p><p>Regina brushed a sweaty blonde curl away from Emma’s face. </p><p>“Mulan, I think we are far enough across the border.” Regina told her second as she stood. “Let’s make camp here.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was twilight by the time Emma awoke again. <em> I’m getting really tired of this. </em> Emma thought to herself as she gathered her senses. </p><p>Emma could barely move, ropes wrapped around her torso, hands and ankles tied, and her rib cage still ached, though much less than before. The scratchy surface at her back told her that she was tied to a tree. She was also blindfolded, which in Emma’s opinion was overkill. </p><p>Emma took a deep breath, concentrating on the rope surrounding her. She couldn’t see the knots so she would have to hope she could feel enough with her magic. She concentrated until the ropes around her torso and hands loosened. She quickly pulled her blindfold off and reached for the rope tied around her ankles.</p><p>“I’d wondered how you untied your bonds to that saddlehorn. I was quite proud of my work.”</p><p>Regina stood before her, face lit by twilight and campfire, a skewer of food held out to Emma. Emma eyed the meat on it warily as she stood, the rope tied to her legs falling. </p><p>Regina rolled her eyes. “It’s not poisoned.” </p><p>Emma reached out and grabbed the food and took a bite. She scarfed it down, remembering she hadn’t eaten since the night before.</p><p>Regina chuckled. It was a low, warm sound that made something squirm at the pit of Emma’s lower abdomen. </p><p>“You’re not going to try to run again, are you?” Regina inquired. She held Emma’s gaze, daring her to escape.</p><p>“Tell me why I’m here.” Emma demanded. </p><p>“If I do, will you stop trying to run?” Regina questioned. </p><p>Emma hesitated. Should she even try?</p><p>“I would hate for us to have a magic duel in this forest.” Regina held out a hand, fire forming in the palm. “There’s too much to burn around here, and I’m afraid we would make quite the commotion.” </p><p>Emma glanced at the fire and back into Regina’s brown eyes lit up by it. </p><p>“I won’t run.” Emma spoke truthfully. She reached out, covering the fire in Regina’s palm and extinguished it. “I’m sure I could handle you, but you’re right. Too much to damage here.” </p><p>Regina released the breath she’d been holding. She curled her fingers against Emma’s briefly. A  shock of magic passed between them but neither acknowledged it as they withdrew their hands. </p><p>“You’re here because I can’t have you returning to your castle and bringing a battalion to hunt me down.” Regina told Emma, turning away with a gesture for Emma to follow.</p><p>“That isn’t the only reason.” Emma felt that ping in her internal senses that told her Regina wasn’t being entirely honest. </p><p>Regina paused in her steps. She debated with herself. <em> How much could I divulge to her without giving myself away? </em></p><p>“I also think you could be quite useful for my plans.” Regina worded carefully. </p><p>“And what plans would those be?” Emma, ever the dogged interrogator asked. Regina wasn’t lying about her usefulness. </p><p>“If you’re really curious, then you’ll need to stick around.” Regina turned, stepping into Emma’s space as Emma stepped back. She dusted a bit of grass off Emma’s lapel, holding Emma’s gaze for a moment before turning away again.</p><p><em> Great, more flirting. </em> Though Emma was not entirely sure she disliked it, even if it confused the hell out of her. <em> Even if I shouldn’t be appreciating the enemy like this. </em></p><p>Regina led her over to a campfire, taking another skewer of food, this time fish and handing it to Emma as she sat on a log. She patted the space beside her. Emma sat and scarfed the food down again. She always had a big appetite, though she could manage on the bare minimum as she’d done before. Emma gazed around the camp. Some of the bandits roamed around nearby. Others chatted around another campfire, eating. A pair of bandits stood watch, walking around the camp every so often. They almost seemed at ease, and from what Emma could discern, despite looking like bandits, none of these people carried themselves <em> like </em> bandits. They carried themselves like <em> guards </em>. The patrolling pair’s movements were well trained movements, in sync, much like the people Emma often commanded. It was odd, though it did explain why people called the lot of them The Bandit Queen’s Guard.</p><p>“Why rob the castle?” Emma asked. </p><p>Regina turned to her with a raised brow. “Is this to be an interrogation?” </p><p>Emma shrugged. “Let’s call it curiosity.” </p><p>Regina stared at the campfire. “I needed gold for a venture I am pursuing.” </p><p>“And what would that be?” Emma questioned. She didn’t care if Regina wouldn’t like her prying. If Emma was going to be stuck with bandits then she might as well as find out more about them. </p><p>Regina continued to stare at the fire and didn’t speak. “I-,”</p><p>The dark haired and armored bandit that led the group as they rode earlier came to stand across the fire from them. </p><p>“Your majesty, the others are ready.” She spoke to Regina seriously, her mouth drawn in a somber line.</p><p><em> Your majesty? </em> Emma fought not to snort at the absurdity. <em> Did this group of bandits truly see Regina as their Queen? </em></p><p>Regina nodded and stood. “Thank you, Mulan.” </p><p>Mulan. Emma frowned. She’d heard that name before. She raked her memory, thinking again about the familiarity she felt towards Regina. So much did not add up. Regina. Her bandits who acted and carried themselves like guards. The ease with which she carried herself among nobility. <em> Your majesty.  </em></p><p>Regina clapped her hands. The bandits all stopped whatever they were doing and gave her their full attention. </p><p>“Tonight, we honor those we have lost.” Regina began. “Our fellows, Sam and Rudy will be remembered for all they have given us. For all they have given me in my... quest. I will never forget them for their protection and loyalty. We shall miss Sam for her pranks and Rudy for his kindness. Sam was with me for a decade. While her pranks have often bordered on the insolent, she was always a great friend who could bring laughter and joy to even the most dour of souls. Rudy, ever the great listener, will be missed for the calm and comfort he brought us.”</p><p>One of the bandits carried a small barrel and sat it down on a tree trunk near Regina, handing her a tap and hammer. Emma recognized the stamp as one of the more expensive wines from the castle on the barrel’s side. It seemed Regina and her crew carried off more than jewels and gold from the nobility.</p><p>“Tonight, we mourn our friends. Tonight, we celebrate their memory.” Regina then set the tap over a plugged hole in the side of the barrel and hit it with the hammer. Another bandit handed out wooden cups, going so far as to toss one at Emma much to her surprise. Regina filled everyone’s cup and once everyone was filled, they all raised them in unison, with Emma just a beat behind. </p><p>“To Sam and Rudy. We shall honor them. May they meet richness and reward in their afterlives.” Regina drained her cup, refilling any who wanted more afterwards. </p><p>She sat back down beside Emma as the other bandits either refilled their own wine, returned to their fire or laid out bed rolls. Mulan returned to sit on the ground across the fire from Regina and Emma. Emma glanced around, noticing the wary looks some of the bandits threw in her direction. She understood them. She was the enemy in their camp, and thus, unpredictable. </p><p>“What do we plan to do with this one?” Mulan spoke, breaking Emma from her observations. </p><p>“We keep her around. She might be quite useful.” Regina replied. She turned her gaze on Emma. “Don’t you think so, Emma?”</p><p>Emma rolled her eyes. “Are you going to tell me why that is, or keep this up? If so, then I’ll have to take my leave.”</p><p>Regina scoffed. “I doubt that, dear.”</p><p>Emma frowned at her. “Why is that?” </p><p>Regina smirked. “I think I have your curiosity peaked. I’m sure Snow White keeps you cooped up like a proper little suit of armor to line her castle hallways. You wouldn’t want to miss out on an adventure that might knock some of that rust you’ve built up away.” </p><p>“Or maybe I’m staying for the opportunity to capture you so I can take you back to the White Kingdom to face justice.” </p><p>Something flickered across Regina’s face. <em> Rage </em>? Emma wondered. But then, Regina smiled, all teeth. </p><p>“Good luck on that, you may be the <em> Savior </em> but I am a <em> Queen </em>.” </p><p>It was Emma’s turn to scoff. “Right, some queen. You and your group of <em> bandits </em> rob gold from hardworking people.”</p><p>Regina bristled. “I only rob nobles, royals, and upper merchants who profit from-,” </p><p>Regina stopped mid-sentence. Mulan was shaking her head urgently. </p><p>“It matters not.” Regina shrugged.</p><p>Emma crossed her arms. Except that it did. In Regina’s cut off rant, Emma’s lie detection did not go off a single time. It puzzled Emma because it had not gone off when Regina called herself a <em> Queen </em> either. That meant Regina believed that she was, indeed, a queen. That, or she was telling the truth, which was absurd. </p><p>Mulan left and returned with an extra bed roll. “We should probably rest your majesty.” </p><p>“What should we do with the prisoner?” Mulan pointed her chin at Emma.</p><p>Emma glared. “I’m not-,”</p><p>“I think she’ll behave.” Regina cut her off. “You aren’t going to make me tie you up with magic this time, are you Em-ma?”</p><p>Emma noticed the lower register with which Regina said her name. She felt something squeeze below her belly button. </p><p>“No.”</p><p><em> Maybe I have been seduced </em>, Emma thought to herself as Regina led her to a spot surrounded by her bandits. </p><p>“Since I am the only magic user in this camp, it is best if I keep an eye on you.” Regina told her. </p><p>“You think you can trust me not to use my magic against you in your sleep?” </p><p>Regina invaded her space once again. <em> Was this her power move? </em> Emma wondered to herself. She could still remember the press of Regina’s lips against hers. <em> Maybe she put me under a spell. </em></p><p>“I think I can.” Regina whispered, lips just inches from Emma’s. Her heart continued to drum hard and fast as Regina put down her bed roll and moved to lay down, placing her bow and her sword on the other side of herself away from Emma. </p><p>Emma longed for her sword but knew it would be a futile request. She was still the enemy, whatever reasons Regina had to keep her close and despite whatever it was that drew Emma to stay. </p><p>Mulan returned with her own bedroll and placed it close to Regina. Emma felt jealousy swell at her proximity but then she noticed how Mulan seemed to act more as a personal bodyguard than a lover. </p><p>Mulan pointed at the space on the other side of her. “You sleep there, and if you try anything, I promise you, you will be dead before you can lay a hand on her, magic or not, <em> Savior </em>.”</p><p>Emma sighed. She was so tired of being called that. </p><p>“Your <em> Queen </em> is safe from me.” With that, Emma set out her bedroll, taking care as she settled down for the night. She pressed fingers to her broken rib and found that it carried almost no pain. <em> Whatever healing salve Regina used worked very well.  </em></p><p>With that thought, Emma closed her eyes and slept. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bathtimes and Villages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride to the border between the Dark and Red Kingdoms over the next week was mostly uneventful. Regina and her bandits felt safe enough to gallop down the main roads this far into the Red Kingdom. Emma rode near Regina and Mulan at all times and away from the rest of the bandits, all of whom still eyed her warily during breaks and at night. </p><p>Emma’s rib was fully healed after a day. She was so surprised that she immediately asked Regina about her healing salve. </p><p>“It was a gift.” was all Regina told her. “If you stick around, you might meet the witch that made it for me.”</p><p>Emma was not sure why she continued to ride with the bandits, rather than escape. Perhaps it was curiosity. There was also that undeniable draw she felt towards Regina. </p><p>Sometimes, Regina caught Emma staring at her. She would smirk and call out some sort of infuriatingly flirty comment. Emma would roll her eyes and look away, blushing, not knowing that once she was looking away, Regina’s flirtatious smirk would turn thoughtful. </p><p>They would talk a little at night around the campfire. Emma would attempt to get more information from Regina only to be met with sarcasm and remarks questioning her interrogation abilities. It frustrated Emma until she gave up trying to get more out of Regina on the third day. She turned to observing and listening after that, though most conversations stopped the instant she was near. </p><p>“Once we get to our destination, we’ll have to find you a change of clothes.” Regina told her as they slowed down after what had to be a week of riding. They must have been nearing the Dark Kingdom.</p><p>“Great, because this outfit is starting to smell.” Emma replied. She’d taken off the dress coat. The way the sun beat down on them as they rode made it much too hot for her to continue to wear it. Her shirt clung to her sweaty frame, making her uncomfortable and her breeches and stockings were itchy. Regina had found her a pair of extra riding boots among supplies one of the bandits carried. Emma had been all too happy to discard her ruined dress shoes. The blisters still healing on her feet made her never want to don anything like them ever again. </p><p>As they crossed the border into the Dark Kingdom, Mulan halted her horse, raising a fist to stop the rest of the group. Regina rode up to her, curious, and Emma followed. In the middle of the road an enormous black wolf sat, watching them. </p><p>Mulan leaned over to Regina. “Too big for a normal wolf. Do you think that’s-,”</p><p>“A werewolf?” Regina answered. “It must be.” </p><p>“Do you think that’s one of the wolves that attacked us in the Enchanted Forest?” Emma asked. The wolf was smaller than the one that attacked her in the forest, but only slightly, smaller. </p><p>“Yes. But let’s hope that doesn’t mean the others have followed.” Regina broke away to ride up to the front and called out to the wolf, “Reveal yourself, wolf. Why have you followed us?” </p><p>Emma tried not to stare as the wolf transformed into its human form. It was a strange thing to watch happen, the way the skin stretched, hair falling away, snout pulling inward until a fully naked and rather pretty brunette stood in the road. Regina dismounted, signalling Mulan who removed the dark cloak she wore and handed it off to her. Which Regina then handed to the wolf-woman. </p><p>She sniffed at the cloak, nodded, as if in approval, then wrapped it around herself. </p><p>“You killed my packmate.” The wolf-woman stated, leveling her gaze with Regina’s. </p><p>Nobody moved. It was as if the group held their breaths. Had the werewolves pursued them for revenge?</p><p>Regina bowed her head. “I am sorry for that, he was attacking my…  friend.” </p><p><em> Friend </em> was definitely overstating what they were to each other, but Emma said nothing. Regina subtly placed her hand on the hilt of her sword, readying herself should the wolf-woman attack.</p><p>The wolf-woman bowed to Regina to the surprise of everyone. “Thank you. I am now free of him.” </p><p>Regina shifted. “You followed us all this way to thank me?” </p><p>“And to offer my service to you. I’m sure that a werewolf would be… quite useful to you and yours.” The wolf-woman gestured knowingly at the group of bandits, her gaze lingering on Mulan for a time. </p><p>“Well, I cannot really say no to that.” Emma knew Regina was smiling from her tone. Regina twisted to look at the group. </p><p>“What say you?” She asked the group. </p><p>Murmurs of assent followed her question. Mulan was the only to speak up, “Can we trust her?” </p><p>“I have full control of my wolf.” The wolf-woman held her chin up. “I’m only part animal, after all.” </p><p>“Very well.” Regina mounted her horse. “I did not get your name?” </p><p>“Ruby.” The wolf-woman replied. </p><p>“Ruby.” Regina repeated. “I do not have another horse but-,”</p><p>“I can keep up.” Ruby smiled, all teeth, her fangs lengthening. </p><p>“Very well.” Regina approved. “Let us continue then, and Ruby, you must tell me more about yourself once we reach our destination.” </p><p>Regina began to ride. As Mulan passed by Ruby, she handed her cloak back to her, giving her and Emma, riding just a few paces behind, a full view of her nakedness. Emma struggled not to laugh to herself when she noticed Mulan’s neck flush red. Emma rode past as Ruby began her transformation back into a wolf. Emma was sure she would be haunted by the sound of bones cracking into new shape after that. </p><p>The big black wolf Ruby bounded out to catch up with Regina. She kept up pretty easily. </p><p>“Well, this has been an eventful trip.” Emma heard Regina remark as Mulan caught up to ride on her other side. </p><p>“Your majesty?” Mulan replied. </p><p>“We now have the Savior of the Dark Kingdom wars, and now a werewolf I apparently freed joining our family.” Regina stated, her tone sardonic. “I gained much more than gold and jewels!” </p><p>Mulan laughed. Emma shook her head from her horse. <em> Bandit humor. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Emma observed the countryside as they rode through the Dark Kingdom. Much of the peasantry working the fields looked to be uncomfortably thin. Emma worried about them working under the hot sun. Many wore tattered clothes. </p><p>A few beggars sat on the side of the road, hands outstretched. As Regina rode by a woman with two children, she threw out a piece of gold. Emma heard more clinks of gold as the rest of the bandits behind them threw pieces out to beggars and field workers alike as they hurried to line the road. </p><p>Many bowed their heads to Regina as she passed. It was all very strange, and it brought the question back up to Emma as to who Regina could really be. </p><p>They rode out of sight of the fields and into more forest, veering off the road as the sun began to set. The trail they now followed in a single line could easily have been a deer trail, at least until it shimmered and changed into a narrow road. <em> Magic </em>. Emma wondered more than once where they could be going, for the road to be hidden with magic. Did Regina and the bandits have some sort of secret forest hideaway? </p><p>The road began to open up and out into a wider three horse road and beyond the trees Emma could see houses. Many houses, and as they broke past the line of trees, she spotted a bustling village center. Villagers moved about, some carrying stuff, others stopping to bow to the group, and children laughed and waved to the bandits as they rode past the village center. Regina halted them as they reached what looked to be a very large inn on the other edge of the village.</p><p>“Welcome home everyone!” Regina called, turning back to the group. Emma heard shouts of agreement and joy. She heard much noise as everyone dismounted their horses, leading them off to what looked to be a stable. As Emma dismounted and began to lead her horse after them, Regina stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. She carried a saddlebag over a shoulder, and held out another which held Emma’s sword. Emma took it, wondering how Regina could trust her not to take her weapon and run. </p><p>“Mulan will take care of your horse.” Regina nodded to Mulan who bowed, taking the reins of Emma and Regina’s horses, as well as her own. Wolf-Ruby hurried after Mulan.</p><p>Emma followed Regina into the Inn. The main area looked to be a tavern, with a few barmaids who nodded at Regina as she passed by. They all hurried away, probably to prepare the place for their guests. Regina led Emma down a long hallway, turning into another, and stopped at what seemed to be a dead end. Emma frowned at it. She could feel magic. She concentrated until it revealed itself. </p><p>A door with no knob appeared to her vision. A plate in the middle held the outline of a hand. Regina pressed her hand to it and the door swung open. She stepped aside, arm held out for Emma to go through first. Emma eyed her and it warily. She could be stepping into her own prison for all she knew. </p><p>Regina smirked. “Don’t worry, it’s only my personal quarters.” </p><p>Emma could not decide if that was any better or worse. She stepped through, the door closing behind them with a light snick. </p><p>Regina moved about the room, taking the saddlebag from Emma and dropping it and the one she carried unceremoniously onto a desk, the gold and jewels clinking as she did so. She opened trunk after trunk until she stopped at one, exclaimed “This’ll do!” and pulled out articles of clothing, tossing them onto the rather lavish bed. </p><p>Emma looked around the room. Shelves filled with books lined the walls. Looking closer, Emma realized that most of the volumes were magical tomes. Some were histories, and others were about politics. A map laid out on a table with little carved figures set on it, one of which was a dragon. Another desk held an arrangement of vials, herbs, and magical tools and devices. </p><p>“Should I be here?” Emma questioned as her eyes stopped on a wanted poster of Regina. She should have recognized Regina from the shape of her eyes alone, but she had been distracted by something she still wasn’t willing to think about.</p><p>Regina frowned at her as she closed the trunk. “Where else would you go? You’re in Dark Kingdom territory now.”</p><p>Emma sighed. She didn’t know how to articulate the potential problems that were probably happening in the White Kingdom with her absence. Were Snow and David looking for her? There was also the question of what use Regina thought she had. She mentioned “plans” and a “quest” often during their ride into the Dark Kingdom. Regina was right; Emma was curious. </p><p>Regina pulled Emma from her runaway thoughts by handing her a stack of folded clothing. “I think these might fit you.” </p><p>Emma took the clothes and leaned away when Regina leaned in and sniffed her. </p><p>“Bath first, though.” Regina informed her. She picked up her own set of clothes before she grabbed Emma’s arm and pulled her out of the room, leading her down the hallway. She stopped at a door, opened it and peaked in. Then she held the door open for Emma.</p><p>Emma eyed the ridiculously large steaming tub in the room. Regina stepped past her and began pulling off her own clothing. Emma blushed, turning away as her olive back came into view. </p><p>“You may as well stop being shy, Savior.” Regina told her. </p><p>Emma heard the water splash as Regina settled into the water with a groan. Emma set the clothes she held on a stool and began to pull off her dress clothes. The outfit was absolutely ruined and best for scraps now. Self consciously, Emma wrapped her arms around herself as she turned around. Regina faced away from her in the tub. Emma appreciated the action. She still was not sure how she felt about the bandit, though she knew she was attracted to Regina.</p><p>Emma stepped into the tub carefully, sighing at the heat. It felt good on her muscles sore from riding for a week straight. </p><p>“That’s a rather lovely scar on your back.” Regina remarked. Emma heard splashes as Regina moved around. She nudged Emma with an elbow, handing her a cloth to scrub herself with. </p><p>“Not as lovely as the scar on your lip.” Emma froze as she realized she said that aloud. She blushed when Regina answered with a low throaty chuckle. A lovely sound if Emma ever heard one. </p><p>“My mother gave it to me.” Regina quipped. </p><p>Again, memory stirred in Emma’s mind. She frowned. </p><p>“Your other scars, all from war, I presume?” Regina questioned. </p><p>Emma looked down at a particularly long one across her chest from her battle with the Dark Queen, Cora. “Yeah.” </p><p>Regina’s tone turned mocking. “The Great White and Dark Kingdom wars, where Emma the <em> Savior </em> saved a kingdom from it’s ever Dark Queen.”</p><p>Emma rolled her eyes. She finished scrubbing and splashed around as she moved to leave the tub. </p><p>“If you’re only going to mock me, I’m going to take a walk.” Emma informed her. She hurried to pull on the shirt, vest, pants, and boots Regina gave her. She noticed that the vest Regina gave her was pleasing shade of dark blue.  </p><p>“Don’t go too far.” Regina called out to Emma as the door slammed shut behind her. </p><p>Regina pressed her thumb to the scar on her lip. <em>Has</em> <em>Emma really forgotten me after all this time?</em> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Emma walked around the village center for a time. The tavern part of the inn was busy with bandits. Emma supposed they were celebrating their successful robbery. Mulan told her to keep close as she passed her outside, a dressed Ruby settled beside her on a bench. </p><p>As Emma walked into the village center she noticed a few things. The magic surrounding the place felt heavy. She found the source at a fountain in the center. She adjusted her sight and saw magical runes carved into the side. She looked around and noticed most of the buildings had runes carved into the corners. The village was likely protected by the magic in them. The people of the village looked clean and healthier than the people outside of it had been. Some of Regina’s bandits roamed about with lovers on their arms. Others handed out pieces of gold to children who kept running up to them with their hands held out. The people in the village were at ease with the bandits. </p><p>Emma turned away from the village center to return to the inn, only to bump into Regina, talking sweetly to a little girl and handing her a few coins from one of the saddlebags that sat beside her. </p><p>The little girl curtsied, smiled shyly, and said, “Thank you ever so much, your majesty!”</p><p>She waved as she scurried away. Regina waved back with a smile on her face. Emma noticed how people bowed and curtsied and genuinely smiled as they passed by Regina. </p><p>Enma frowned. “Why-,”</p><p>Regina shrugged, cutting her off. “Would you care to escort me, Emma?” </p><p>“Sure.” Regina handed her one of the saddlebags again. Her sword must have been left back in Regina’s quarters.  </p><p>“Where are we going?” Emma wanted to know. She adjusted the saddlebag on her shoulder, lagging behind just a little.</p><p>“To visit a friend of mine.” Regina replied. “If you’re nice to her, she might give you a bit of that healing salve I used on you.” </p><p>Emma sped up to keep up with Regina. “Is this the same witch that laid the protection spells around the village?” </p><p>“Noticed those, did you?” </p><p>“They’re pretty strong and this village seems to be well-hidden.” Emma told her. </p><p>“It is. Under the White Kingdom’s Puppet King, my people suffer. Here, they are safe.” Regina explained. “We obviously cannot take in everyone, so we try to stick to people who are in danger of being imprisoned or executed for whatever slights he can come up with.”</p><p>“Puppet King?” Emma frowned. </p><p>“King Albert is nothing more than a puppet.” Regina spat bitterly. Emma was almost taken aback by her tone. </p><p>“He leaves my people in poverty so that Snow and her consort can benefit from my people’s poverty.” It was the truest statement Emma ever heard come from Regina. She could feel that she meant every word. </p><p>Emma remained silent for the rest of the walk. She never really thought of how the people of the Dark Kingdom may have suffered under the White Kingdom’s vassalization of it. She fought and defeated Cora, taking a grave injury that left her near dead after the battle. Emma could not remember the fight, nor the days leading up to it. She had been under magical sleep for a few months after the battle. Her body needed to heal, the scar on her chest and back were testament to the injuries she sustained in the battle. She had woken up and Snow called her a hero, the <em> Savior, </em> then gifted her with lands near the Dark Kingdom border and a better title. She stayed in the castle most of the years after that, leaving only to take care of Swan’s Lake during the winters. </p><p>Queen Cora was said to be a terrible queen. One that took the hearts from the chests of her own people, then sent them to die in war. It never occurred to Emma to look into King Albert. Nor question how the tribute sent to the White Kingdom from the Dark Kingdom was obtained. </p><p>They stopped at a hut on the edge of the village with a wild garden surrounding it. </p><p>“Let’s hope my friend is in a good mood today.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Witches, Duels, and Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina knocked on the door. It swung open. She smiled, stepping through as Emma followed. </p><p>“I was wondering when you would show up.” An old woman wrapped in shawls and leaning on a cane greeted them. “Do I know your friend?”</p><p>Regina shook her head. “No, this would be Emma.” </p><p>The witch stepped up to Emma, squinting to examine her. She grabbed Emma’s hand, turning it over to eye the palm of it. “You are rife with magic. So much of it. Untrained at that.” </p><p>Regina strangled a noise. Emma glared at her. She was well aware of her lack of training. There were very few magic users out there who could teach her, but she made do with what she could learn, and she thought of herself as doing well enough for what she had available to her. </p><p>Regina poured the contents of her saddlebag onto a table. She gestured for Emma to do the same. Gold and jewelry poured out onto the surface. </p><p>“Will this work for those enchanted clippers I need?” Regina asked the witch.</p><p>The witch stepped over to the table. She put on a pair of spectacles hanging on a cord around her neck. The witch picked up a piece of jewelry, a spark of magic running along a nail as she scratched its surface. It remained intact. </p><p>“You made sure all of the metals are pure?” She asked. </p><p>“I did so personally.” Regina assured her. </p><p>The witch nodded. “I can have it ready in a week. I’ll need a few days to melt everything down while I place the runes in the mold. A few more for the metal to set in the mold, then the last day to reinforce the enchantments so that you can get your friend out of that prison.” </p><p>“Sounds perfect.” Regina told her. She glanced at Emma waiting quietly the whole time. “My... <em> friend </em> here was interested in your healing salve.” </p><p>The witch clapped her hands. “Oh! It’s really a rather wonderful recipe.” </p><p>The witch began to bustle about the hut, babbling as she did so about her process. She picked up a small cauldron with runes stamped into the side. “The secret is my treasure here. The mixture I use is actually pretty common among hedge witches, but this particular cauldron maximizes the potential of the herbs.” </p><p>She put the cauldron away. “I made the cauldron myself. My particular brand of magic requires runes to channel it.”</p><p>Emma nodded. “The salve was quite wonderful, healed my broken rib in about a day.”</p><p>“I am quite glad it worked well for you, though I imagine your magic sped it along. Normally broken bones take three days with my salve.” The witch stopped, her face turned thoughtful. Then she jumped back into action, surprising Emma with her energy. She bustled about again, pulling a small glowing white vial from a shelf. She handed it to Emma.</p><p>“I get the feeling you break a lot of bones, dear.” She told Emma. Emma smiled ruefully, taking the salve and ignoring Regina’s snicker at the witch’s comment. She leaned in close to Emma, whispering, “If you apply just a touch of it behind your ears before bed, you might just be able to clear that bit of blockage to your memory.”</p><p>Emma frowned as the witch stepped away. <em> What blockage? </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Emma and Regina walked back through the village. Night had fallen. Emma was silent as she continued to think about the witch’s words as she cradled the healing salve to her chest. Were her memories really blocked? Was that why she felt so much familiarity around Regina? Around Mulan? How could she know?</p><p>“What did the witch say to you?” Regina demanded after too long a silence from Emma. </p><p>Emma started, staring wide-eyed at Regina. </p><p>“Nothing important.” Except that it was important. Very important. </p><p>Regina huffed and sped up as they neared the inn. </p><p>Emma didn’t bother to keep up with her, she was too lost in thought. Once inside the inn, Regina was nowhere to be seen, and Emma realized she had no idea where she would be sleeping. She picked an empty table in the tavern and sat down, pocketing the healing salve. Emma watched absentmindedly as bandits drank, sang and laughed with the villagers. </p><p>Mulan set a mug in front of Emma and sat across from her, drawing her from her thoughts. Ruby sat beside her, sloshing the drink in her own mug. </p><p>“What’s got you so contemplative, <em> Savior </em>?” </p><p>Emma rolled her eyes. “Stop calling me that.” </p><p>“Whatever you say.” Mulan responded coolly.</p><p>She eyed the liquid in her mug. </p><p>“It’s cider. Dark Kingdom’s best.” Mulan told her. </p><p>Emma took a sip, licked her lips and took a larger drink. It <em> was </em> good. She tipped more of the cider back eagerly.</p><p>“Woaah, hey, someone’s thirsty.” </p><p>Emma levelled Mulan with a glare. She frowned, a thought occurring to her. She hadn’t interacted with Mulan much the past week beyond a few muttered comments and subtle threats from her. Maybe she should get to know her better. It seemed she would be with these bandits a bit longer anyway.</p><p>“Why is your name so familiar?” Emma demanded after a few more swigs of cider.</p><p>Mulan looked surprised. Her eyes narrowed as she frowned at Emma. “Are you messing with me?” </p><p>Emma shook her head. “I know your name but I can’t seem to remember why.”</p><p>Mulan sat back, contemplating Emma in silence. She sat up and leaned forward, seeming to come to some internal decision. </p><p>“You and I fought each other on a battlefield outside of the Dark Castle a few days before you and a handful of people snuck into the castle and killed Queen Cora.” Mulan revealed. </p><p>Emma tried to remember it. She really did, but nothing came up. It was like trying to catch water with a sieve. The witch had to be right. Emma was clearly missing something. </p><p>“I-,” Emma swallowed. “I don’t remember.”</p><p>Mulan leaned back in her seat, expression empty, but her body spoke of a kind of defeat. “We crossed swords. You were probably the greatest swordswoman I have ever seen.” </p><p>Mulan tilted her head. “You even asked my name as we fought. You were so proud then, so… determined that you would win.” </p><p>Emma couldn’t think of it. Frustration wound its way through her body. “I was fatally injured after the fight with the queen. I… I don’t remember much.” </p><p>Mulan slumped. “That’s too bad. I became a much better fighter after my defeat.” </p><p>“Why are you being so…” Emma couldn’t decide what it was, but Mulan, Regina, they weren’t friendly to her but… they were open, in a strange way. They interacted with her as if they knew her.</p><p>“Her majesty seems to trust you, and I trust her.” Mulan stuck her chin out stubbornly. “And you were one of the most honorable warriors I have fought in battle, even if you did cheat.” </p><p>Emma contemplated her empty mug, frowning. <em> I cheated? I’ve never cheated in a proper sword fight in my life.  </em></p><p>Ruby pushed another mug in front of her. Emma hadn’t even seen her get up from her seat. She placed another mug in front of Mulan. </p><p>“This is good stuff.” Ruby remarked conversationally as she drank more cider. “I asked one of the barmaids and she said <em> her majesty </em> taught the locals how to care for an orchard and make it.” </p><p>There it went again. “Why does everyone call her ‘<em>her majesty </em>’?” Emma demanded. </p><p>Mulan’s responding chuckle irritated Emma. “Maybe you forgot our fight and your battle with Queen Cora because your head is so dense.” </p><p>Emma stood and drained her cider. “I don’t have to take this.” </p><p>Mulan put her hands up in mock surrender. “No need to get angry, <em> Savior. </em>”</p><p>“Emma.” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“If I’m going to be stuck here, call me Emma.” Emma leaned towards Mulan, fists on the table. </p><p>Mulan nodded. “Emma.”</p><p>“And you aren’t stuck here. If you wanted to leave, you could. I thought her majesty made that clear.” Mulan told her. </p><p>Emma turned and stomped away, clutching the witch’s healing salve. Then she realized she had no idea where she was going. She didn’t even know where she would be sleeping in this strange place. Outside of the inn, Emma walked over to the stables. She looked for and found her stallion, Bug. </p><p><em> Could I really leave? </em> Emma wondered as she stepped into the stall with Bug. <em> Should I? </em> </p><p>But then again, Snow was probably still pissed at her. David would be of no help. She would also have to deal with the rage of nobles from all over the lands for failing at her job. Maybe Regina was right. Emma was tired and bored of being nothing more than a trophy of a victory long past. One that she did not even remember. She hated to think it, but it might be better if the White Kingdom thought her dead. </p><p>Emma brushed Bug and rubbed him down until she was tired. She stepped out of his stall and eyed the hayloft above him. She looked around and found a ladder. Emma climbed up and made herself comfortable in a pile of hay. She eyed the glowing vial of healing salve she set beside her and decided, <em> what do I have to lose? </em> Emma dipped a finger into the stuff, it tingled against her skin. She pulled her long blonde curls out of the way and rubbed the salve on the skin behind her ear then did the same for the other. </p><p>The tingling sensation continued as Emma laid down and closed her eyes to sleep. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Emma led an army onto a battlefield. The flags of a Dark Kingdom battalion whipped in the unnatural wind. She led the charge, yelling. The two armies clashed swords and horses  and she was thrown from her horse when a spear hit its side. Emma rolled, bringing her own sword up just in time to stop the swing of another’s sword at her. She and a Dark Kingdom warrior circled each other, the battlefield surrounding them turning to bloody background noise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Emma was determined to win. Before this war, she was an orphan. Her noble parents died when she was a child. She had so little. Much of her lands had been taken by the crown to pay off her parents' debts and the cousin put in charge of her inheritance mismanaged what little they had left. If Emma could prove herself, she could gain more lands and perhaps wrestle control of her inheritance from her cousin.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then she wouldn’t have to worry about being married off to some annoying nobleman to warm his bed and have his children. She could have control of her life and live how she chose. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She thrust her sword at the warrior, parrying them and meeting each blow easily. The warrior in turn met each of her blows just as well. Sweat dripped into Emma’s eyes as the duel wore on. She stumbled as she went in for another thrust, nearly tripping over one of the bodies that littered the field. Frustrated, Emma removed her helmet and threw it aside.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The warrior she fought stepped back in surprise. Emma’s armor well hid the fact that Emma was a woman. The revelation of her long blonde hair and womanly features would surprise any male warrior on the battlefield. Women on the battlefield were not as common, and even less were women knights.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The warrior pulled their own helmet off and it was Emma’s turn to step back in surprise. Her opponent was also a woman, her black hair pulled into a knot at the back of her head.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It seems we’re well matched.” The warrior called to her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It seems we are.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They continued to circle one another.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Agreement to a rule in our fight?” The warrior asked.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No swings to the face?” Emma replied.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The warrior nodded. “No swings to the face, it would be quite rude.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Agreed then.” Emma thrust at the warriors side only to be bat away like a fly. She swung in an upward arc, careful not to swing in the direction of the warrior’s face. They continued to trade blows back and forth until they were panting.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Might I know my opponent’s name?” Emma called to the warrior as they circled each other once again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mulan.” Mulan answered. “And yours?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Emma.” Emma answered. Mulan feinted to her side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Emma knocked away the blow, noticing the slight tell in Mulan’s movements. Her feet would point in the direction she was going to try hitting. Emma waited Mulan out as they tested one another. Mulan tried a feint again, and this time, Emma stepped in close enough to knock Mulan off her feet with a thrust of her shoulder. The air left Mulan’s lungs with an ‘oof‘ as she hit the ground, and Emma stood over her, sword pointed at her throat.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Kill me then, Emma. You have won.” Mulan held Emma’s gaze, daring her to finish her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Emma shook her head. “Too many good men and women have lost their lives in this war. Maybe one less death will make up for that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Emma moved to step back from Mulan only for Mulan to push herself up from the ground in a flash of movement, kicking Emma’s legs out from under her. As Emma went down, she reached out with her untrained magic on instinct. She felt rather than saw it hit Mulan.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Emma scrambled over to the warrior as she hit the ground. She checked Mulan’s pulse, the warrior’s eyes rolled closed. She was relieved to feel that she was still alive. Emma did not want to be the cause of death to a warrior she respected, even if they were on opposing sides of the battlefield.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She got to her feet and walked away. The White Kingdom clearly won this battle. They were one step closer to Queen Cora. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Emma woke with a start. Did she dream a memory? She looked around, trying to get her bearings. Dawn filtered into the hayloft. </p><p>“She can’t have gone far. Her horse is still here.” It was one of the bandits from Regina’s guard. </p><p>“Shh. We don’t want to wake anyone.” Another bandit, her voice familiar to Emma. “There are only horses here. Why are we even here, again?” </p><p>“I don’t trust that <em> Savior’s </em> presence.”</p><p>Quietly, Emma crawled across the hayloft until she could see the speakers through a gap in the wood. </p><p>“Well, her majesty seems to want her here. We should trust her.” It was the woman bandit Emma met robbing the castle. </p><p>“What if she kills her majesty? What then?” The other speaker was one of the more intense bandits that Emma suspected followed her around the camp. She would often bump into him whenever she went to relieve herself on their rest breaks. </p><p>“We should kill her before she gets the chance.” </p><p><em> Well shit. </em>Emma thought. Should she wait the bandits out, or should she confront her ill-wisher head on? </p><p>Emma was never really one for caution. She grabbed the healing salve, tucking it into a pocket, then stood and walked over to the edge of the hayloft, jumping down into the stable. </p><p>“Looking for me?” </p><p>The lady bandit didn’t show her surprise. She did, however, put her hands up in the same innocent gesture Emma saw her put up in the White Castle. “Hey, I want no part of this.”</p><p>Then she stepped back and away from Emma and her ill-wisher. </p><p>Emma fixed him with a look. “Well, let’s get this over with.” </p><p>The other bandit drew a dagger and charged at Emma. </p><p><em> Mistake </em>. Emma thought, as she sidestepped the much larger man. She kicked out at the back of his legs. He stumbled but he was well balanced for his size, catching himself after two steps. </p><p>He turned and hurled himself and the dagger at Emma once again, this time much faster than before. He clipped her with his shoulder and Emma realized she made the mistake of underestimating his ability to use the force of his size to his advantage. She stepped back as he momentarily knocked the wind from her lungs. </p><p>This time, when he made another pass at her like a charging bull gone wild, Emma sidestepped him again, grabbing the wrist of the hand that he held the dagger in, then twisted his arm as she hit him as hard as she could in the shoulder. She heard the pop as she dislocated it, the dagger clattering as it fell from his grip. The bandit shouted in pain, grasping his shoulder with his good hand. </p><p>“<em> What </em>is the meaning of this?” The other bandit reentered the stable with Regina in tow. Emma didn’t even notice her leave.</p><p>Emma let go of the bandit’s wrist and stepped back. He continued to hold his shoulder as he turned and bowed his head to Regina.</p><p>“We had a little disagreement.” The bandit answered before Emma could speak. </p><p>Regina turned to the lady bandit. “Is that what was going on? A disagreement, Ella?” </p><p>Ella shook her head. “Pete here is not comfortable with the presence of the Savior among our group, your majesty.”</p><p>Regina crossed her arms. Despite standing smaller than the much larger Pete, she was intimidating. “Pete, do you not trust me and my judgement?”</p><p>Pete looked positively cowed by Regina’s confrontation. </p><p>“Of course I do, my queen, but-,”</p><p>“No <em> buts </em>, Pete. You either trust me and how I exercise my judgement, or you don’t.” Regina admonished him. </p><p>“Then I don’t.” Pete told her, stubbornly. “This outsider, the Savior, once led armies against our own people. She led such a group into the castle and killed our Queen-,” </p><p>Regina held up a hand, silencing him. </p><p>“Do not complete that.” She glanced at Emma, warily. Then she levelled Pete with a hard glare. “If you cannot trust me, how can I trust that you will do as I ask of you?” </p><p>Pete’s shoulders sagged, making him look smaller. “As long as she is with us, you won’t be able to.” </p><p>Regina let out a heavy sigh. “Then I believe you understand.”</p><p>“I must go.” Pete stated, forlorn.</p><p>“For now.”</p><p>Pete moved to leave, clutching his shoulder, but Regina stopped him. She stepped up to Pete, grabbed his arm and when he nodded, snapped it back into place. He groaned, knees buckling, before he straightened and put on a tough face. </p><p>“I’ll have someone bring you some healing salve.” Regina’s tone had turned almost gentle. It was a stark contrast to the stern anger they all just witnessed. Pete sagged. He whispered something to Regin, then left the stable alone.</p><p>Once he was gone, Regina turned that terrifying glare on Emma. “I would appreciate it if you did not injure any more of my guard.” </p><p>It was Emma’s turn to cross her arms. “He attacked me! Am I not to defend myself?”</p><p>She pointed at the dagger on the ground. “Am I to take a dagger wound to the chest?” </p><p>“No. You are not.” Glancing at the dagger, Regina sagged a little, then straightened. “I am sorry, Emma.” </p><p>Emma shrugged. “I am an outsider. And he was not wrong. I was once the enemy to the people of this kingdom. His distrust is understandable.” </p><p>Regina nodded her acceptance. “I will ensure that the rest of my people understand that you are not to be harmed.” </p><p>Regina moved to leave but then stopped and turned back to Emma. </p><p>“Join me for breakfast. There is much we have to discuss.” </p><p>Emma agreed and followed as Regina led the way back to the inn. Once there, Regina did not stop in the tavern. Rather, she waved at a barmaid, then gestured to Mulan who stopped playing with wolf-formed Ruby. Mulan nodded, then turned to speak to the wolf. Ruby followed Mulan as she joined Emma and Regina, Ella having left them when they entered the inn. </p><p>“What was all the commotion?” Mulan asked as Regina led the group down the hallway to her room. “I saw Pete come in, he said nothing to anyone, grabbed his things, then left.” </p><p>“Pete had a problem with my judgement, so I sent him on a break.” Regina replied. </p><p> Mulan said nothing, though she stared, incredulous, at Regina’s back.</p><p>“Pete attacked me and Regina sent him away.” Emma told her. </p><p>Regina glared back at Emma. She opened the door to her private quarters and the rest of them followed her in. Regina frowned at Ruby as she stopped before she entered. She seemed to be waiting for something, permission, perhaps? Regina sighed and nodded. </p><p>“I already have a savior, why not have a werewolf as well?” </p><p>With that, Ruby entered the room, her tail held up proudly. </p><p>Once inside, Regina walked over to the table with the map and figures. She opened a drawer and pulled out a few more figures which Emma recognized were expensive-looking chess pieces. She rearranged a few figures on the map and added the chest pieces. Once satisfied, she sat, gesturing at Mulan and Emma to do the same. </p><p>After everyone was settled in their seats around the table, including Ruby who seemed fixated on Mulan as she sat beside her, Regina began to speak, “Emma, I am sure you have been curious as to why I want you here. Mulan, I am sure you have wondered the same.” </p><p>Regina pointed at the map. Emma recognized the small mountain she pointed at. </p><p>“We are going to rob Rumplestiltskin.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Plans, Dragons, Feasts, and Hunger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mulan sat up in her seat surprised. </p><p>“Are you out of your mind?” Emma questioned. “Nobody robs Rumplestiltskin and makes it away alive. Nobody.” </p><p>Emma couldn’t help but continue. “What, did you figure you managed to rob everyone from all over while at a White Kingdom ball and now you have to try robbing one of the most dangerous magical beings of our time?”</p><p>“I merely robbed the ball because it was the best chance to get the gold I needed to bring my dear old friend so that she could make a pair of enchanted clippers that will allow me to break through any metal, magically protected or not.” Regina replied airily. </p><p>Emma sat back in her seat. So that is what brought Regina to the White Castle.</p><p>“If I happened to get a little revenge in the process, Snow had it coming.” Regina spoke bitterly. Emma could tell the sentiment was honest. </p><p>Emma remembered the beggars along the road. The way their skin clung to bones. The haunted look in so many eyes. Guilt filled her. She had a hand in the state of the Dark Kingdom. She was the one that killed their queen for the White Kingdom to impose their rule and benefit off the Dark Kingdom’s riches. </p><p>“Okay. What exactly are we going to be doing, and why do you need me here?” Emma leaned forward, elbows on her knees. </p><p>Regina smirked at that. “I thought I might have you intrigued.” </p><p>“Just tell us the plan.” Emma wasn’t in the mood for Regina’s flirting, not when she was about to learn why she was there.</p><p>Regina pointed at a figure of a carved wooden dragon settled on the peak of the mountain. “My dear friend Mal was captured by that imp Rumplestiltskin during the White and Dark Kingdom wars.” </p><p>“Mal? As in… <em> Maleficent </em>?!” Emma exclaimed. Maleficent was feared because she could turn into a dragon. She’d been a scourge to the White Kingdom during the wars, able to fly the skies and burn anything in her path. </p><p>Regina glared at her. “Yes, and, as I was <em> saying </em>, Mal was captured by Rumple. I’m not sure if someone made a deal with him, but I suspect that is the case as Mal’s allyship was one of the main factors to the Dark Kingdom’s successes in battle. As was Rumple’s but then he betrayed us. Mal has been held by Rumple for over a decade now.” </p><p>Emma frowned at that bit of information. A decade ago was around the time King Leopold died and Queen Snow inherited the throne and the war. It was around the time Emma pledged her sword, Snow taking anyone that had the armor and that was willing to bring her victory. </p><p>Regina continued, “I’m sure by now that Mal is quite tired of being caged up. I would like to release her and hopefully get her help.”</p><p>“Her help for what?” Emma wanted to know. </p><p>Regina and Mulan held a silent exchange to Emma’s bemusement. </p><p>“Help me get Mal out and I will tell you.” Regina offered.</p><p>“Tell me why you need to get a sorceress who can turn into a literal <em> dragon </em>out and I will help you.” Emma countered.</p><p>They stared at one another, waiting for the other to stand down. Emma saw something flicker in Regina’s gaze and she acquiesced. “Fine, I will help, but the moment we have Maleficent, I want to know your plans.” </p><p>Regina breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Emma. I will tell you my plan after we have freed her. </p><p>Emma eyed her, measuring Regina up. She didn’t sense that Regina was lying at all. She merely shrugged in reply.</p><p>“Where do we fit into this plan of yours, your majesty?” Mulan asked. She carded her fingers through Ruby’s thick, dark fur, which Ruby seemed to be enjoying immensely. </p><p>“I was getting to that.” Regina told them. She pointed at a queen and then a roughly carved figure of something Emma suspected was a rendition of a literal imp in turn. “I am going to distract the imp while you, Emma, and the two more of the guard scale the mountain and get to Mal’s cage and free her.” </p><p>Emma folded her hands together and leaned back, listening as Regina told them the specifics of her plan.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The next week was filled with preparations. Regina, it seemed, long planned this robbery. She ordered trick barrels and trunks made before leaving for the White Kingdom. They would come in handy for their plans. </p><p>Some gold and jewels were placed in the barrels and Regina had some of her cider brought out and all of it was placed in two carts. “Gifts for the imp.” Regina said, then she chuckled, darkly. “He just might not like the surprise when he gets it.”</p><p>Emma, in the meantime, was granted the return of her sword and a room of her own to sleep in. Regina would place a barrier across the door at night, “to keep up appearances and also for your safety.”. Emma, Mulan and Ruby often spent the day running errands for Regina gathering materials and directing people over her plans.</p><p>Many of the bandits continued to watch Emma warily, but some were coming around to her presence among them. A few, such as Ella would approach her and talk to her from time to time. The conversations were often mundane, but they seemed to be more about feeling Emma out, rather than content. </p><p>Once much of their work for the day was done, Mulan would challenge Emma to sparring matches before dinnertime. Emma would join Mulan in the inn courtyard, both of them handling wooden practice swords and wearing dark leather armor. The first night they sparred, they agreed to the same rule they had when they fought during the war. Emma also confessed to remembering Mulan as they traded blows. </p><p>Mulan was right, she’d become a much better swordswoman in the years since Emma fought her. Emma, meanwhile, was a touch rusty. Years spent in the castle left her skills unpolished, despite the fact that Emma trained twice a week. It wasn’t until the fifth evening that she finally managed to knock Mulan off of her feet and away from her sword. </p><p>“I think we’re finally working out all of that stiffness you’ve built up.” Mulan complimented.</p><p>“Finally managed to best my best guard, have you?” </p><p>Emma helped Mulan to her feet as Regina approached them. They had not been able to spend much time around each other as Regina was called away to help the witch as she made Regina’s enchanted clippers. The witch, Emma learned, gave up her name so as to protect the village. None could utter it, or they would break the protection enchantments embedded everywhere. </p><p>The little time they did spend together often left Emma perplexed. Regina continued to flirt with her and a few times when Emma responded in kind, Regina would come up with an excuse to leave. Emma intantly knew they were excuses because it was becoming second nature to her to sense out Regina’s lies. </p><p>“I’m sure this was only a one time thing.” Emma quipped. Mulan trained every morning and every evening. Emma was only just starting to train again, and her body felt the aches at night as she laid down to sleep. She would not be ready to train in the mornings for at least a few more weeks.</p><p>Regina practically radiated magic as she approached Emma and Mulan. It made Emma itchy, but Mulan didn’t seem to notice. </p><p>“Something bothering you, Emma?” Regina raised a brow as Emma squirmed when she got closer. </p><p>Regina’s magic wasn’t unpleasant, but it wasn’t easy to ignore, either. It caressed her skin, prodding Emma’s own magic, tickling in some places. Emma could feel hers coming to the surface, ready to respond to Regina’s. It was warm and almost-,</p><p>“I think you’re bleeding a bit of magic.” Emma blurted as Regina’s magic prodded at places Emma didn’t even know could feel like <em> that </em>. </p><p>“Oh.” Regina looked momentarily uncomfortable. She pursed her lips, concentrating for a moment. </p><p>The touch of her magic ceased. Emma breathed out, relieved. Regina’s magic was powerful and sensual in nature. “Thank you.” </p><p>“It seems that I forgot to stop my magic flow after letting the witch siphon my power for several days straight.” Regina told her. Emma nodded. That made sense. Regina looked exhausted but also buzzed with energy. </p><p>“The good news is, the item I asked for will be ready on time.” </p><p>“Does this mean we will be enacting your plan soon?” Mulan asked.</p><p>“Yes. I am hoping we can begin the ride to the imp’s the day after.” Regina told them both. </p><p>Mulan frowned. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to do that so soon, your majesty? If you will excuse me, you look like you could use a bit of rest.”</p><p>Emma silently agreed. She’d only lended her magic out once, but it was enough to make her cautious about doing it again. The body usually needed a few days of rest and constant eating after to recover. From the looks of the shadows under her eyes and the pallor of her skin, Regina definitely needed rest. </p><p>“I can rest on the ride.” Regina dismissed. </p><p>Emma glanced at Mulan. She didn’t look too sure about that response. </p><p>“Why don’t we have a bit of a feast the night before we set out?” Emma suggested before anyone could start an argument. “All the preparations for your plans are made and the last thing we will need will be done by morning in a few days. I think we should celebrate a little before we take on Rumplestiltskin.” </p><p>Regina seemed to think about it. </p><p>“Yes, a big feast.” Mulan clued in to what Emma was doing. “Besides, we’ll be robbing one of the most powerful magical beings in existence. We might die. I’d like to know I at least had one big meal after that.” </p><p>“Fine.” Regina agreed. “Mulan, make the arrangements. I would like to speak to Emma.” </p><p>The alone part was implied. Mulan hurried off to do as she was told. </p><p>Regina stepped closer to Emma. “I know perfectly well what you are up to, Emma.”</p><p>Emma shrugged innocently. “I wouldn’t mind knowing I had one last meal either.”</p><p>She shivered when Regina touched her. She could still feel that bit of magic under the surface of Regina’s skin calling to her magic. </p><p>Emma opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Regina silencing her with a kiss. Emma’s words caught in her throat. She pressed back, deepening the meeting of their lips until she remembered another side effect of lending magic out the way Regina had. Another hunger, that Emma was cautious to fill in Regina’s state. </p><p>Gently, Emma gripped Regina’s shoulders and pulled herself away.</p><p>“What-,” Regina began before Emma pressed a finger to her swollen lips.</p><p>“You just finished lending magic to another magic user.” Emma reminded her. Regina frowned. </p><p>She licked her lips as her eyes widened in realization. Regina stepped back and Emma already missed having her so close. “I must apologize.” </p><p>She turned to leave but Emma stopped her with a hand on her wrist. </p><p>“Don’t apologize. I liked it, I just, think it would be better if we did this when you are in a better state.” Emma told her. Regina held her head high and nodded, then left. </p><p>Emma watched her go, wondering about what was happening between her and Regina.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Two days and another odd run in that involved kissing Regina post magic-lending later, Emma, Mulan, and Ruby nursed mugs of cider and their own skewers of food around a bonfire that was made in the village center just for the occasion. Bards played music and villagers and bandits danced and drank raucously. Regina made an appearance early in the festivities to make a speech about their oncoming mission and to enjoy the night while they could, while also warning her group that they would still be leaving in the morning regardless of hangovers. </p><p>She’d since excused herself. Emma suspected for a nap. As Emma finished off her cider and food, she excused herself from Ruby and Mulan. Then she picked up and filled a platter with food and grabbed a new mug of cider and made her way back to the inn to seek out Regina.</p><p>The tavern was mostly empty. The few patrons there included a couple that seemed to want a little more privacy than the celebrations outside offered. As Emma stepped into the hallways leading into the inn’s rooms, she released a bit of magic to seek Regina’s. She followed and found her in the bath, leaning back against the side of the tub, eyes closed. </p><p>“Getting a bit of rest in?” Regina’s eyes fluttered open as Emma interrupted her peace. </p><p>“I had forgotten that lending my magic could affect the body so much.” Regina told Emma ruefully. </p><p>Emma held up the platter of food and the mug of cider. “I wasn’t sure if you’d eaten.” </p><p>Regina eyed the food and nodded. She stood before Emma could turn away. Emma closed her eyes but then Regina chuckled. </p><p>“No need to save my modesty, <em> Savior </em>.” </p><p>“Emma.” Emma corrected.</p><p>“<em>Em-ma </em>.” </p><p>Emma opened her eyes as Regina climbed out of the tub. She couldn’t help but admire Regina’s backside as she walked over and grabbed a robe. Emma met Regina’s eyes when she turned, pulling the robe over her shoulders and tying the thin, loose material at her waist. Regina smirked, her eyes daring Emma to look downward. When Emma’s eyes fell to the skin Regina left on display, Regina’s smirk turned to a wolfish grin. </p><p>Regina walked up to Emma, taking the mug of cider and draining it in one fell swoop, impressing Emma. As well as giving Emma a view of her neck as she tipped the drink back. </p><p>Emma’s mouth was dry. She should probably get more cider. </p><p>As if she read her mind, Regina told her, “I have better cider back in my room.” </p><p>Continuing to carry the platter of food, Emma followed as Regina walked past her and out into the hall. Regina turned back and took a strawberry off the platter when they reached her door and ate it sensuously. Emma blushed. </p><p>Once they were in the room, Regina gathered a couple of goblets and pulled a hidden glass bottle out of one of the bookshelves. </p><p>She poured the drinks at the map table as Emma set the platter of food down on it. Regina sat back on her chair, legs open. Emma was finding it harder to resist placing herself between them as Regina began to eat, moaning at the taste of her food. </p><p>“I also forgot how my senses would be heightened after letting that witch siphon my magic.” Regina chuckled. Emma smiled, amused. Regina seemed to be in an intoxicated state, not unlike when one smoked mage-weed. </p><p>Regina gestured at the platter. “Please eat Emma, I have no desire to eat alone, nor could I possibly eat as much as you loaded up.” </p><p>Emma grabbed some fruit. She may have purposely overloaded the platter for herself as well. Emma tried the cider. It was stronger than the stuff offered in the tavern and the flavor was quite good.</p><p>“This is-,”</p><p>“-better than anything you’ve had in the White Kingdom?” Regina declared, smug. “I know.” </p><p>“You are quite proud of your cider, aren’t you?” Emma replied.</p><p>“I am. It took years to perfect the taste of something I missed.” Regina trailed off, eyes momentarily distant. </p><p>“You missed?” Emma asked. </p><p>“Yes well…” Regina seemed to fully comprehend Emma was there. She frowned. “I… Should probably get some rest, Emma. We have a bit of a journey ahead of us, and you should rest too.” </p><p>Concerned, Emma wondered, <em> what just happened? </em> She finished off her cider and stood. She bowed as chivalrously to Regina as she could. </p><p>“Only because you say so, Regina.” Emma mocked then turned away to leave. </p><p>“Em-ma wait.” Regina stood. She walked, more like sashayed, up to Emma. </p><p>“Thank you.” Regina told her, pressing her lips to Emma’s cheek. </p><p>Emma nodded. "No problem." </p><p>Then she left, leaving Regina to contemplate whatever it was that was happening between them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. More Bandits, Revelations, and Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mulan groaned from her horse. "Never have a drinking contest with a werewolf."</p><p>"I warned you, but you wanted to be competitive!" Ruby sing-songed. She'd chosen to ride so as not to arouse suspicion as a wolf running alongside the bandits. </p><p>Much of the group swayed in their saddles. Every now and then, one or two would stop to vomit on the side of the road. Meanwhile, Regina, leading the group, looked well-rested and almost, <em> bright </em> in Emma's opinion. </p><p>Emma rode up to her. "Sleep well?" </p><p>Regina smiled, continuing to watch the road. "Quite. Thank you again for the food, I ate all of it." </p><p>"Anytime. Can't have the Bandit Queen fainting when we're about to rob the most powerful and dangerous magic user in our land." Emma joked. </p><p>"I doubt that is the only reason, Em-ma." Regina looked away from the road, raising a brow at her.</p><p>Before Emma could reply she was distracted by bandits coming out of the trees to block the road. </p><p>These ones looked much less organized or well equipped as Regina and her bandits. They were also thinner, their clothes ripped and holey in places. </p><p>"Hand over what you have and there won't be any problems!" One of the bandits, Emma suspected their leader, called to them. </p><p>"They must have seen the barrels." Emma commented. She looked back and saw some of their group tightening ranks around the carts. </p><p>"I think not." Regina called back. "I would also recommend that you all turn away. Immediately."</p><p>The raggedy bandits outnumbered Regina's. <em> This will be interesting </em>, Emma thought. Half of Regina's bandits were still hungover but the other group was ill-fed and ill-equipped. </p><p>Regina mumbled something. "I'm just going to end this quickly." </p><p>Before anyone could protest, she rode into the open area between both groups of bandits. Regina held up her hands, a blast of purple-colored magic washed over the other group of bandits. They fell from their horses, clutching their ears. When Regina's magic dissipated, they all kneeled. </p><p>“Wha-?” Emma gaped. </p><p>The bandit leader scooted forward on his knees, pleading, “Forgive us, your majesty. We are starving.” </p><p><em> There it went again, the whole ‘majesty’ thing, </em>Emma thought. </p><p>“I am well aware of the state of my people.” Regina spoke regally. “I am sure that the people you rob are themselves often starving too. To steal from our own in such desperate times is treasonous. As such, what should I do with traitors?” </p><p>“Your majesty, I-, we cannot excuse our behaviors. But, please do not harm us. We have families and children to feed.” The bandit leader kept his gaze on the ground. </p><p>“Then cease your roadside robberies.” Regina commanded. She dismounted and walked over to the bandit leader. “Take your families, bring them to the place I command, and wait there. I will need as many people for what I am about to pursue soon enough.” </p><p>With that, Regina pressed fingers to the bandit leader’s head. Her magic washed over him and when it was over, he looked at her with such awe in his eyes that it left Emma with a thousand questions. Regina turned away from him and mounted her horse once again. </p><p>The bandit leader stood up, bowing to Regina with a hand over his heart. “I pledge myself and the rest of us to you, my Queen.” </p><p>The other bandits followed and did the same, all murmuring similar vows. They mounted their horses once again and moved out of the way. Regina signalled her train of bandits to move out. </p><p>As Emma caught up with Regina once again, she demanded “What the hell was all of that about?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Emma sat away from the rest of the bandits later that night, brooding. Regina refused to answer her question after they left the other group of bandits. She simply replied, “I will tell you once we have released Maleficent.” each and every time. After the twentieth or so time that Emma asked, Regina threatened to magically seal Emma’s mouth shut. Annoyed and maybe a little hurt, Emma pulled back to ride with Mulan and Ruby. After listening to the two of them flirt for an hour, Emma decided she would much rather be alone, and fell back to the rear.</p><p>Was it a bit childish of Emma to place herself on the furthest edge of camp from Regina? Perhaps. </p><p>Mulan sat at the lonely fire Emma made and handed her some food from their rations. “Plenty left over from the feast.” </p><p>Emma took it, nodding rather than speaking her thanks. She did her best to ignore Mulan despite knowing she watched Emma steadily. Finally, tired of it, Emma snapped, “What do you want?” </p><p>Mulan merely shrugged. “I just want to be sure you’re okay.” </p><p>“I’m <em> fine </em>.” Emma said through her teeth. </p><p>“Sure.” Mulan continued to watch Emma as she went about setting up her bedroll.</p><p>“Speak your mind already!” Emma demanded as she flopped down on her bedroll. </p><p>Mulan hesitated, then she stated, “You’re angry at her majesty.”</p><p>“<em> Why </em>does everyone insist on calling her that?” Emma growled. </p><p>“Because she is.” Mulan insisted to Emma’s annoyance.</p><p>“Ugh!” Emma stood up from her bedroll and stomped away. </p><p>“Hey! It’s not her fault you’ve forgotten!” Mulan called after her. </p><p>Emma stomped off until she found a pond. It was well after dusk, and the water reflected the stars overhead. It was peaceful. A stark contrast to Emma’s thoughts. Emma turned away from the sight to return to camp only to find Regina approaching. </p><p>When Regina spotted her, she stopped in her tracks. They watched one another, neither moving. It was Emma that turned away first, to Regina’s disappointment. Emma continued her way back to her bedroll and once there, she pulled out the vial of healing salve which now hung from a cord around her neck. Emma dipped a fingertip into the salve and rubbed it behind her ears once again. With that, Emma fell into a restless sleep.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “You would really betray me like this?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was Queen Cora, or at least it was her voice. Emma couldn’t see anything. Only hear.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Another voice, familiar and feminine, answered. “I would do whatever I had to in order to save our people, mother.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Save them?” Cora laughed. “I will bring our people to glory. I merely need to get rid of that sniveling White Kingdom monarch, Snow.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And to do this, you steal the hearts of our own people? You force your command on our soldiers, rob them of their free will? For what? Glory?” The voice continued, “Whose glory? Your own?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My glory is the Dark Kingdom’s glory. If you understood that, you would not be here with the White Kingdom’s hero ready to betray me!” Cora shouted.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Emma woke up annoyed. Most of her dreams were fragments. Flashes of magic. Shouts. Emma sneaking through a castle with black walls. Taking down castle guards nonlethally. A fight between shouting voices. It was all useless noise that Emma couldn’t make sense of. </p><p>Once again, Emma took to the back of the train of riders. They had a few more days to ride to Rumplestiltskin’s mountainside castle. They would stop the day before they reached it and the group would split in two. Emma, Mulan, and two others would fall back, while Regina and the rest of the guard, some hiding in the trick barrels, would hurry on to visit Rumplestiltskin. Regina did not want to show up to Rumplestiltskin's with a full group, lest he think she was trying to rob him. They needed to be able to distract him without him becoming suspicious. Luckily, his castle was halfway up the mountain, and the group of chosen climbers would follow along until they reached a point just out of view of the castle and begin the climb up the mountain to Maleficent's prison. </p><p>Mulan fell to the back on Emma’s second day riding away from Regina. She’d slept restlessly again, plagued by dreams of purple magic and a shouting Cora. </p><p>“Why are you even upset?” Mulan asked after too long a silence. </p><p>Emma frowned at her. “She wants me to help her while keeping me in the dark. I have no idea where any of this is leading.”</p><p>“What does it matter?” Mulan asked. </p><p>“She’s keeping something from me, Mulan.” Emma replied. “Something big.”</p><p>They rode in silence for a time. </p><p>“Talk to her.” Mulan suggested. “If it bothers you so much, tell her that. Maybe be more honest about why it bothers you.” </p><p>Mulan rode away to catch up with Ruby. Emma glared after her. For the rest of that day’s ride she contemplated why it bothered her that Regina wasn’t telling her everything until she had a conclusion. <em> She doesn’t trust me </em> . <em> And I so badly want her to trust me. </em></p><p>That night, Emma approached Regina when they made camp. </p><p>“Can we talk?” Emma requested. </p><p>Regina hesitated. “Sure.” </p><p>Emma held out an arm, much like she did when they first met. They were dressed so differently now. Emma in leather armor with the blue vest Regina gave her, and Regina in her fur jerkin and hooded cloak. Both carrying weapons. Regina with sword and bow and arrows and Emma with a sword and dagger. Regina looped her arm through Emma’s and together, they walked away from camp. </p><p>Once they were a sufficient distance away, Regina pulled away from Emma and turned, arms crossed. </p><p>“Okay, let’s talk.” </p><p>Emma gathered her thoughts. She’d thought this conversation over in her head a hundred times as they rode but she wasn’t sure how to begin.</p><p>“I want you Regina.” Emma blurted. Okay, maybe not the start she’d been thinking of. </p><p>Regina’s controlled expression contorted with surprise. “You… you want me?” </p><p>Emma sighed. She stepped in close to Regina. “I do. But I, I don’t know if you feel the same.”</p><p>Regina frowned. She waited for Emma to continue.</p><p>“You don’t trust me.” Emma stated. </p><p>Regina turned away from Emma to her disappointment. She stared off into the distance, arms wrapped around her own stomach.</p><p>“I’ve trusted you once before Emma.” </p><p>Emma stared at Regina’s back. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“It was years ago. During the war. You made me a promise, and you broke it.” Regina told her. </p><p>Emma felt rising panic. “I don’t-, I don’t remember.” </p><p>Fragmented dreams washed over her. Emma and the leftover soldiers under her command in a half burnt tavern. A cloaked woman. Cider. Queen Cora. Flashes of purple magic. Blood. Blood spilling from the torn lip of a face Emma had come to admire. Emma’s loss of control over her magic. Emma closed her eyes. <em> Her majesty </em>. Kneeling bandits. Regina’s almost natural regal manner. The Bandit Queen.</p><p>“You-,” Emma’s heart hammered in her chest. “You’re-,”</p><p>Regina turned back to Emma. </p><p>“Yes.” Regina held her chin high. “I am Regina, daughter of Queen Cora, true heir and ruler of the Dark Kingdom.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Regina held Emma’s head, speaking. Emma’s ears rang. Memory flooded her, falling into place. </p><p>“Breathe, Emma, breathe.” Regina rubbed the sides of Emma’s face with her thumbs as she spoke softly. </p><p>Emma gulped air in, inhaling and exhaling as her eyes glowed with her own magic. Then she remembered it. The promise she made all those years ago. </p><p>“I-,” Emma inhaled, swallowed, then exhaled. “I killed Cora.” </p><p>“I promised that I would help you defeat her, then I killed her.” </p><p>Regina continued to hold her face. “You lost control and your magic filled the room, and then you passed out. My mother was nowhere to be found after that.” </p><p>“And then I woke up three months later with no memory of what happened.” Emma held Regina’s gaze as she said it. “My magic must have caused it. Can it do that?”</p><p>“There is still much I do not know about magic.” Regina admitted. She let go of Emma’s face, but then Emma grabbed her hand.</p><p>“I am sorry.” Emma told Regina earnestly. “She hit you with magic. You were bleeding so much. I panicked.” </p><p>Regina sighed. “I know.” </p><p>“Anyone else in that room was just gone, like my mother. Everyone but me.” Regina said. “Mulan came in, ranting about the flash of magic and White Kingdom soldiers taking over the castle. She helped me up and we had no choice but to leave, or I might be captured.” </p><p>Regina continued, “I went into hiding. King Albert, a distant cousin who also happens to be related to King David was made king. I only became a bandit a few years ago once I came up with a plan.” </p><p>“You need Maleficent to help you take back your throne.” Emma surmised.</p><p>“Yes. And I need you.” Regina told Emma honestly. </p><p>“To use your enchanted clippers, you mean.” </p><p>When they were going over the plan, Regina explained that Emma would need to use them and her magic to crack open Maleficent’s cage. Emma’s presence saved Regina from having to either give her magic to a non magic user and risk them losing control of it or Regina having to glamour one of her bandits as herself to interact with Rumplestiltskin. Which would risk him realizing the glamoured bandit was a decoy. </p><p>“No, because I <em> need </em> you, Emma.” Regina stepped close. </p><p>“But-, what about-?” </p><p>“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Emma.” Regina told her. “It’s that I’m afraid of what this, what we, might be becoming to one another. Particularly when your loyalty is to another.”</p><p>“Oh.” Emma whispered. Regina was right, Emma was still a knight of the White Kingdom. How could Regina trust that Emma’s loyalties would be with her if Emma had to choose between them? Then she had an idea. </p><p>Emma kneeled, taking hold of both of Regina’s hands. </p><p>“Regina, your majesty, I renounce my loyal knighthood to the White Kingdom and I pledge my fealty to you.” Emma announced. </p><p>“Emma-,” Regina stared down at her, expression odd. “Are you sure?” </p><p>“Yes. I want to fix what I had a hand in causing.” Emma answered. “ I want to help you, restore your throne. I think, if I remember correctly, you were earnest in your desire to defeat your mother and make peace for your kingdom. I know, from seeing you this last, more than two weeks? that you care about your people.” </p><p>“I do.” Regina agreed. </p><p>“Then, I pledge fealty to you, Regina. You and your kingdom. Once you have your throne, I will officially renounce my fealty to Snow.” </p><p>“Okay.” Regina straightened. </p><p>“I, Regina, true heir to the Dark Kingdom throne accept your fealty.” Regina spoke, her tone serious and weighted. </p><p>Regina and Emma stared at their joined hands as ribbons of both of their magics wove their way down their arms. Then met and enveloped their hands in a burst of light. </p><p>“What just happened?” Emma murmured in awe. </p><p>“I think, Emma, I think you just magically bonded your vow.” Regina replied, voice ominous. </p><p>“Is that bad?”</p><p>“I’m not sure.” Regina told her frankly. “We will probably need to do more research on this</p><p>“Okay.” Emma said simply. She stood.</p><p>“Okay?” </p><p>“If my magic reacted the way it did, I meant it.” Emma confirmed. “I want to trust you Regina and I want you to trust me. I meant every word. I swear myself to you.”</p><p>Regina stared at Emma speechless. Then she wrapped her arms around Emma’s shoulders and kissed her hard. </p><p>When they finally pulled away, it was to breathe. </p><p>“We should return to camp.” Regina whispered, arms still wrapped around Emma’s shoulders.</p><p>“Or…” Emma trailed off, hands clutching Regina’s cloak. </p><p>“Or?” Regina raised a brow at her. </p><p>Emma kissed her. This time much more softly. They continued like that for a while.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You two are <em> so </em> obvious.” Mulan said as Emma fell back to ride with her and Ruby a few days later. </p><p>“So are you and Ruby!” Emma quipped. Mulan glared at her. </p><p>“Yeah, but what will people say about her majesty and the White Kingdom’s <em> Savior </em>being together?” Mulan questioned. </p><p>“What will people say about the Dark Kingdom’s <em> Champion </em> and a werewolf?” Emma retorted. </p><p>“Not the same, I’m not going to be the ruler of a kingdom anytime soon. Her majesty on the other hand… Have either of you even thought about the political implications of what the two of you being together will be?” Mulan reminded Emma. </p><p>“We have.” Emma answered. “I will officially renounce my knighthood and loyalty to Queen Snow and the White Kingdom. Regina will hold court, and I will swear myself to her.”</p><p>“Okay, but then what about your lands? Your titles?” Mulan wondered. </p><p>“They were gifted to me by Snow, I had very little when I went to war.” </p><p>“There are still people there. People who will be the responsibility of another.” </p><p>Emma did feel some guilt over that. She was not hyper involved with her lands and the people in them, but she did ensure that they lived well. She did not hoard her wealth, and she consistently maintained and oversaw budgets. When she was on her lands for a visit, she usually spent the whole time inspecting, pouring money back into the people and then she would leave again for months at a time. Emma was not the best but she wasn’t the worst, either. </p><p>“They won’t miss me.” Though Emma said this with little conviction. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Later that day when they made camp it was earlier than they usually did. Regina wanted everyone to get plenty of rest. They would be at Rumplestiltskin’s castle by early tomorrow afternoon. Regina made her great speech about freeing Maleficent and how she would need everyone she could get to help her take her throne back. Now that Emma knew that all of the bandits were actually loyal guards to Regina before Cora’s demise, she understood that they too had personal stakes in the success of their quest.  </p><p>This time, once their bedrolls were made, Regina beckoned Emma away from the rest of the group. They went on a walk, stopping when they heard a muffled gasp. Emma and Regina let go of one another. Emma drew her sword, alert, as Regina pulled out her bow. </p><p>“Who’s there?” Emma called. </p><p>They heard some rustling around and muffled speech. Regina knocked an arrow. </p><p>“Show yourself.” Regina commanded. </p><p>Someone giggled. Ruby and Mulan came out from behind a very large boulder. Mulan was red-faced and Ruby was doing her best not to laugh. Regina and Emma lowered their weapons and exchanged looks. </p><p>“Well well, I see we weren’t the only ones going on a stroll.” Regina remarked. </p><p>“Oh yes, a walk. That’s definitely what we were up to.” Ruby quipped. Mulan’s face turned redder. </p><p>Emma held back her snort, though she must have still made a small noise because Mulan glared at her. </p><p>“We’re all adults here. No need to get embarrassed.” Regina said. “Well, Emma, since this area is already occupied, I think we should definitely go to the other side of camp.” </p><p>“I think so too, your majesty!” Emma mocked in her most perfunctory voice. She bowed and then held out a hand which Regina took in the most obnoxious regal manner that she could manage. Regina looped her arm through Emma’s and they floated away. Once they were far enough away they burst into laughter. </p><p>“Did you see the color of Mulan’s face?” Emma chuckled. </p><p>“Yes, and that wolf still had a bit of something on her chin.” Regina’s voice lowered a register as she raised a brow at Emma. “I think Ruby was getting in a pretty decent meal.”</p><p>Emma spluttered at that. To hear Regina speak in such a crass manner while sounding like that was… Emma cleared her throat and looked away as her ears felt hot. </p><p>“Oh and look how red the <em> Savior’s </em> face gets too.” Regina crooned.</p><p>“I told you, stop callin-,” Emma’s objection was muffled with a kiss. </p><p>Regina backed Emma up until her back hit a tree. Emma found that she liked the way Regina kissed. She was demanding, but her kisses turned gentle and soft whenever they needed to breathe. Emma cupped her cheek, caressing as they pulled away. She admired the way Regina looked so soft and vulnerable in the moments they stole away. </p><p>Regina nuzzled into Emma’s shoulder. Emma realized what Regina needed. Tomorrow would be risky and Regina needed to be held for a while in comfort. So she did. It wasn’t until the moon was high that they returned to rest. They kept far enough apart so as to keep up appearances, but as they laid down to sleep, Emma reached out and Regina extended her arm so that their hands touched while they fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Climbers and Cages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma grunted as she drove a hook into the mountainside. She and Mulan were taking turns, as they were tied off to each other, their ropes shaped into harnesses around their waists and pelvises. One would climb some feet then drive a hook into the rock, winding the rope connecting them together around it. Then the other would climb until they were past the other and do the same. This way, if the one climbing fell, they would be held by the hook and the other climber, rather than falling to a bone-shattering death. </p><p>Emma looked over for the other two climbers, a man Emma learned before the climb was named Eric, and Ruby. They were keeping a good pace, slightly ahead of Mulan and Emma. Likely, they were helped along by the fact that Ruby was a werewolf. Emma tried not to get anxious when she saw Ruby’s foot slip on a loose rock. She closed her eyes as she heard the rock clatter, clatter, clatter until it hit the ground far below. </p><p>Emma pulled out the canteen Regina handed each of the climbers before they began and gulped down water. The canteens never seemed to run out of water. Enchanted, Emma suspected. Mulan tugged the rope to let Emma know it was her turn. </p><p>Emma’s arms shook with the effort of climbing. They must have been at this for over two hours. The afternoon sun beat against her back. The armor the climbers all wore was light leather armor, however they each carried more rope which made them heavier. Emma could feel the sweat dripping from her face as she drove yet another hook into the mountainside. </p><p>Mulan stopped mid climb as they heard a particularly large rock tumble its way down. Emma’s heart stuttered as she watched Ruby hold on tight to the rock as her partner fell past her. Eric let himself fall until the rope connecting him to Ruby tightened. Ruby’s resulting grunt could be heard from where Mulan and Emma watched. </p><p>“I’m okay!” Eric called as he flailed, attempting to grab onto a rock as he hung from the rope tied to Ruby and her latest anchor.</p><p>Mulan breathed out her relief loud enough for Emma to hear. She pushed on, determined to get further despite her raw nerves from watching the heart-stopping fall. When Mulan tugged the rope, Emma shook out her hands to steady their trembling. She pushed upward. Her foot slipped on a rock causing her to pause as she tried to catch her breath. Once she was no longer near panic, she continued. </p><p>Dusk fell as they reached a ledge at least a hundred feet below the peak of the mountain. As Emma threw an arm over, she grunted with the effort of pulling her body over the ledge. She rolled away, laying on her back once she got her legs over. Mulan followed shortly after. She sat, rather than lying down like Emma. They both breathed hard. </p><p>Mulan scrambled up and grabbed Ruby’s forearm as she threw it over the ledge. She and Mulan helped pull her up, Emma letting her go to grab Eric as well, while Ruby and Mulan hugged and kissed and held each other’s faces. Once Eric got his legs over, he fell to his knees. Emma jumped back as he threw up. </p><p>“Sorry. Been holding that in since the fall.” He told them, as he wiped his mouth.</p><p>“I would probably be doing the same.” Emma sympathized. She turned away and looked around. </p><p>The ledge was just outside of a cave. Regina mentioned having to do some very odd spells involving a hawk just to get a view of Maleficent’s prison.</p><p>Emma grabbed the lantern she carried up the mountain tied to her waist. She summoned up a bit of fire and placed it inside. The cave was pitch black, a gaping mouth in the side of the mountain. She and the rest of the group removed their ropes and harnesses, driving hooks into the ledge to tie the ropes off. They all took a moment to drink heavily from their canteens and stretch their limbs. </p><p>Emma did one final look over the group and checked her own equipment. She still had the enchanted clippers. She drew her sword and held out the lantern and led the way into the cave.</p><p>Mulan held Emma’s shoulder as they ventured in. The light from the lantern did not cast much light. A few times, they had to crouch down to avoid low ceilings, and step over large rocks. </p><p>Emma saw the glow of magic come into view. Golden bars glowed in the dark. The bars were the only source of light within the cave. Emma approached the cage cautiously but found no guards whatsoever.</p><p><em> Maybe Rumplestiltskin believed in his own power so much that he didn’t think a guard was necessary. </em>Emma surmised. </p><p>She approached the cage and Mulan let go of her shoulder. </p><p>“Maleficent?” Emma called. Save for a few scattered bones, there was little sign of anyone existing beyond those bars.</p><p>Silence, but then, “Another mirage of the imp sent to tease me with my freedom, I suspect.” </p><p>The voice behind the sentiment croaked, raw from long periods without use. Emma held up the lantern, squinting in the direction of the voice. </p><p>“No, we have not been sent by the imp.” Emma assured Maleficent. “I am Emma, sent here by Regina, true heir to the Dark Kingdom throne.”</p><p>A light scuffling, and then, a blonde, slightly older woman emerged from the shadows as if she were part of them. She eyed Emma warily.</p><p>“If you are real, do something to prove it.” Maleficent demanded.</p><p>Emma was stumped. What could she do that would prove they were real? She eyed the lantern and then her sword and the bars of Maleficent’s prison. </p><p>Emma reached out, ready to put her hand between the bars when Maleficent hissed at her. “Don’t. It will burn and I doubt you could grow a hand back quickly.”</p><p> She stopped, thinking of what to do. Emma set down the lantern, then cut her hand with her sword. She held her palm up towards Maleficent. Regina told her that Maleficent was a true hybrid, and that being part dragon would be why Maleficent would still be alive, no matter what conditions Rumplestiltskin put her through.</p><p>Maleficent inhaled. When she opened her eyes, the pupils turned dragon-like. </p><p>“Real blood. Blood infused with magic that is not the Imp’s, at that.” Maleficent sniffed and then smiled. “You said Regina sent you?” </p><p>“Yes.” Emma told her.</p><p>Maleficent’s smile dropped. She sighed. “I don’t know why. I won’t be of much use to her. I haven’t been able to transform in years. I may yet be unable to.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s true.” Ruby piped up. “Being a hybrid doesn’t just go away, no matter how long one of us goes without transforming.”</p><p>Maleficent turned her nose up and sniffed. “A mutt. Interesting.”</p><p>Ruby growled.</p><p>“I meant no insult, puppy.” Maleficent put her hands up in surrender.</p><p>Emma untied the enchanted clippers from her hip. They looked like a larger version of gardening clippers with glowing enchantments inscribed along the blades and handles. “I think we’ve gotten to know each other enough.”</p><p>“Are those-?” </p><p>“Enchanted to break through any prison, magical or otherwise? Yes.”  Emma confirmed. She summoned her magic as she opened up the clippers and placed the apex of the blades against a high point on one of the bars. The bar vibrated with magic, attempting to deter Emma. With both hands, Emma squeezed the handles channeling her magic through them. The barrier of magic that coated the bars shattered. Maleficent clapped excitedly at the sight. </p><p>“Oh you <em> have </em>to be real!”</p><p>Emma dragged the clippers along the same bar at a lower point and clipped again. This time the section of bar that she clipped fell to the ground with an unholy clank. Emma got to work, clipping enough bars that Maleficent could step comfortably through. </p><p>As Maleficent stepped through she stumbled. Emma and Mulan caught her. When she straightened, she was teary-eyed. </p><p>“I have waited so long to be free.” </p><p>“Well it’s not quite over yet, we have to get out of here before Rumplestiltskin knows.” Mulan reminded them. </p><p>“I’m sure he already does.” Maleficent told them, ominous. “Come, let us be rid of this horrid <em> horrid </em> place.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Getting back out was easy. <em> Too easy </em>. Emma worried. Maleficent kept muttering as they made their way out. Every now and then she would puff a bit of smoke and curse. It was as they stepped out onto the ledge that Maleficent breathed a bit of fire and Emma understood what she was trying to do. </p><p>Emma eyed the harnesses and the ropes. “I wish there was a quicker way down.”</p><p>“Do you mean to say you’re a magic user and you don’t know how to disappear and reappear somewhere else?” Maleficent inquired. </p><p>“My formal study has been rather subpar. There aren’t a lot of magic users in the White Kingdom.” Emma replied. It really had been. Blue usually handed her books when Emma asked. Fairy magic was different from human magic though, so it wasn’t much use. Elsa of Arendelle managed to teach Emma control, but beyond that, her magic was also different. Emma relied on magic texts and usually focused on magics that would be useful to her job. </p><p>Maleficent looked at the group. “I think I can take four.”</p><p>“Four-?”</p><p>“Just shut up and everyone grab a hold of me.” Maleficent commanded. She closed her eyes.</p><p>Emma, Mulan, Ruby, and Eric grabbed what they could reach. They were gone in a puff of magic smoke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Escapes, Dragons, and Marches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma, Mulan, Ruby, Eric, and Maleficent stumbled into chaos as they reappeared at the foot of the mountain. Regina and the rest of her guard galloped down the road from Rumplestiltskin’s castle. Regina slowed herself and the guard to a halt as they saw them appear. </p><p>“Maleficent, it is wonderful to see you.” Regina greeted.</p><p>“And so wonderful to see you. Thank you for sending your peons to free me.” Maleficent greeted in return.</p><p>“I wish we had more time for pleasantries, but I’m afraid the imp has caught on.” Regina admitted.</p><p>Emma and the rest hurried to mount their horses. Regina offered a hand to Maleficent, pulling her up behind her to Emma’s slight jealousy. </p><p>They all heard a powerful rumbling overhead. Regina kicked her horse into a full gallop and everyone followed. Boulders tumbled down the mountain. Emma veered around falling rocks. She heard a squelching thud and squeezed her eyes shut. They definitely lost someone to the wrathful torrent that was Rumplestiltskin. Emma noticed something strange however; not a single boulder or large rock went near Regina. They all seemed to swerve away from her, as if by magic. </p><p>They didn’t slow down until the horses were tired. Regina halted them near a river for the animals to drink. Maleficent slid off the horse, dusting herself once she was on stable ground. Emma hurried to Regina. </p><p>“What was all of that?” She demanded.</p><p>Regina shook her head. “He must have felt you break the spell on Maleficent’s cage.” </p><p>“We were having an almost pleasant conversation when he turned on me, all rage and fury.” Regina explained. “He attacked me and we fought with magic. He admitted that he couldn’t kill me because he made a deal with my mother. But he assured me he could still leave me severely maimed.”</p><p>“I managed to blind him long enough that we could make our escape.” </p><p>Regina clutched her chest and groaned suddenly to Emma’s panic.  </p><p>“Regina!” Emma touched her. Regina was clammy.</p><p>“I’m fine.” Regina straightened. “Rumple hit me with a bit of magic as we escaped. It’s nothing.”</p><p>“It doesn’t seem like nothing to me!” Emma worried. She cupped Regina’s face and looked her over. A light sheen of sweat coated Regina’s face and she was still clammy, but Emma couldn’t see if she was visibly affected. What if Rumplestiltskin injured her internally?</p><p>“I’m <em> fine, </em>Emma.”  Regina pulled away, much to Emma’s concern. </p><p>“That imp could have seriously injured you. He certainly killed one of the guard. He hit you with magic! Excuse me for being concerned.” Emma told her, her voice pitching at the end. </p><p>Something soft and understanding flashed in Regina’s eyes for a moment. She nodded. “I am sorry for causing you fear for my safety Emma.”</p><p>Regina reached out and grabbed her hands. “I’m still here.”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Regina reassured Emma, holding her gaze, willing Emma to believe her.</p><p>“Well if you two lovebirds are quite done, I would like to put more distance between us and that wretched imp.” Maleficent broke the moment. “I know the imp is bound to that castle, but I will not believe we are safe until we are much further away.”</p><p>Emma and Regina let go of one another. </p><p>“We lost Eric.” Mulan approached them, forlorn. “He was crushed by a falling boulder.”</p><p>Emma felt a twinge of sadness. Eric survived climbing the mountain to free Maleficent only to die during their escape. </p><p>“We will mourn him later.” Regina declared, face grim. “We should go.”</p><p>They did not stop riding until well into the night. When Regina called them to a halt, everyone, riders and horses alike, were grateful for it. </p><p>Maleficent it seemed, had plenty of rest while stuck in her cage. She was the only one with any energy after the harried ride. “It feels <em> wonderful </em> to breathe fresh air.”</p><p>If it weren’t for the fact that Maleficent could become a dragon, Emma would wonder how anyone found the sorceress intimidating. </p><p>Emma laid out her and Regina’s bedrolls. Regina plopped down on a fallen trunk not long after stopping the group and sat there, staring at the ground. Emma approached her cautiously. She could still sense something was off about Regina. </p><p>“Hey.” Emma spoke softly. “I got everything ready. You should rest.”</p><p>The look Regina gave her as she spoke was odd but unreadable. “I-, yes. I should.”</p><p>Emma offered her hand. Regina took it, though she stared at the meeting of their hands, perplexed.</p><p>“What is it?” Emma asked.</p><p>“Nothing.” Regina told her. Emma sensed she was telling the truth but could not tell if that was a good thing. </p><p>Emma began to lead her back to their bed rolls but then Regina stopped her. When Emma looked at her questioningly, Regina said, “Kiss me? Please.”</p><p>It was odd, but Emma complied, careless of any of the guard that might see them. She cupped Regina’s face, rubbing her thumbs across her cheeks tenderly. She pressed her lips to Regina’s forehead and then her cheekbones. Ran her lips across Regina’s jaw until she pressed a kiss to her lips. </p><p>Regina was still a bit clammy under her touch. It continued to worry Emma. As they kissed, Regina pressed herself into Emma. She increased the pressure behind her lips, her mouth and tongue demanding Emma give all that she had. Emma met her pace but then realized something felt off, wrong.</p><p>Gently, Emma gripped her shoulders and pushed. </p><p>“Regina. Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked again.</p><p>“I’m <em> fine </em>.” Regina repeated. She clutched onto Emma. “Please just keep kissing me.”</p><p>“Okay.” Emma acquiesced though something still felt off. She met each press of Regina’s lips until Regina backed her up against a tree. Emma pulled away, noticing something harried and desperate in Regina’s movements, then her gaze.</p><p>“Stop.” Emma gripped Regina’s shoulders again. Regina stopped, breathing heavily. “We should rest.”</p><p>Regina eyed her. She backed away. “Yes, yes we should.”</p><p>Emma straightened. She pressed another soft kiss to Regina’s cheek. “Come, let’s sleep.”</p><p>As Emma laid down beside Regina and closed her eyes, she didn’t see the emptiness Regina looked at her with as she stared at the knight falling asleep beside her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The return to the hidden village was a much quicker ride than the ride to Rumplestiltskin’s castle. They galloped for much of the ride, and they no longer had the trick barrels and wagons of cider to worry about. </p><p>“Consider it a reconciliation gift.” Regina said about it. “That imp can’t leave that castle, and at least he’ll have plenty to drink.”</p><p>Things were still off about Regina. She avoided Emma after their little makeout session in the forest. In fact, she hardly acknowledged Emma for most of the day until bedtime, usually after Emma would find her and remind her to rest. Emma was pretty sure Regina watched her sleep, however, she could not confirm that as Regina would be up and ready to ride by the time Emma woke up. Emma seemed to be the only one that noticed. When she mentioned it to Mulan, Mulan merely shrugged. “It’s been a hard couple of days. Maybe she’s just tired.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Maleficent continued to attempt to transform into a dragon. During the ride she would blow smoke and breathe fire, but she had difficulty doing anything significant beyond that and changing the way her eyes looked. Once they were in the village, she would hang out in the inn courtyard, pacing, trying to transform. Emma usually found Ruby watching.</p><p>“Performance issues?” Regina questioned as she walked into the courtyard. Emma, Mulan and Ruby sat nearby watching Maleficent silently.</p><p>Emma felt Ruby stir beside her. </p><p>“That imp must have done something!” Maleficent threw her head back, breathing fire in exasperation.</p><p>“Or maybe you’ve lost that something that made you so special.” </p><p>Emma, Mulan, and Ruby exchanged looks, alarmed. Regina was pressing Maleficent’s buttons for some reason.</p><p>“Maybe you spent so long in that cage that you can never become a dragon again.” Regina pressed on.</p><p>“Shut up.” Maleficent pointed at her.</p><p>Emma sensed the danger and quickly pulled Mulan and Ruby back. Maleficent blew out a particularly strong and green onslaught of flame. It burned any flowers in the path of the fire. </p><p>Regina stared at Maleficent unimpressed. “You’ve never been this weak. You’re afraid. You cannot become a dragon anymore. You’re useless.”</p><p>Maleficent screamed, a cry that was more roar than human. Black scales erupted across her skin then disappeared. </p><p>Emma hoped the protective enchantments around the inn included fireproofed walls.</p><p>“I’ll show you weak, you fallen royal brat!” Maleficent yelled. She blew more fire,filling the courtyard with more green flame. A tree in the courtyard caught fire. The fire touched the walls surrounding the yard but didn't burn them, confirming that they were, indeed fireproof. Emma, Mulan and Ruby watched the scene unfold from a doorway, having backed through it when Regina began insulting Maleficent.</p><p>“Then prove it or maybe that imp won after all these years, and slayed the dragon.” Regina said coolly. </p><p>Emma frowned and glanced at Mulan who shared the same expression. <em> Maybe she’s beginning to notice. </em> Emma thought.</p><p>Maleficent roared, the full might of a dragon’s roar erupted from her lungs. She began to transform, black scales covering the whole of her body. Smoke poured from her nostrils obscuring her transformation from Emma’s sight. Emma saw the black tail and elongating snout, however. Maleficent’s transformation started small, but she grew, grew with black wings sprouting to pull her up into the sky and grew until she was a huge, black dragon hovering over the inn. </p><p>She blew green fire over the whole building. Emma rushed to push Regina through a door and slammed the door shut. The green light from the flame washed across windows, but they were safe as long as they were inside. </p><p>Regina looked over Emma’s shoulder the whole time, a sick smile on her face. Emma let her up as the fire let up. She followed Regina as she rushed outside. Regina looked up at the sky, at Maleficent the dragon. Maleficent blew one last breath of green fire into the air and then she flew away.</p><p>Emma followed and continued to follow Regina as she rushed through and out of the inn into the village to watch Maleficent fly into the distance. She nearly tripped over a child.</p><p>“Watch where you’re going!” Regina bit out in the meanest tone Emma never heard from her. It was the most un-Regina-like action Emma witnessed from her.</p><p>“Regina!” Emma called to her. “Regina! What is wrong with you?” </p><p>Emma marched over to her. Regina looked at her, something wild and dangerous in her eyes.</p><p>“Nothing, <em> Savior </em>, nothing at all!” Regina laughed. “I’m going to have my throne back soon. Nothing is wrong because nothing will get in my way!” </p><p>“Your majesty?” Mulan followed her as well. Ruby trailed right behind.</p><p>“Mulan!” Regina was strangely joyful, almost maniacal. “Call the guards together. Get every able-bodied man and woman, get those bandits we sent along. Gather everyone! In the morning, we ride to victory.”</p><p>Mulan looked concerned and yet, she bowed anyway. “Yes, your majesty.”</p><p>“Savior!” </p><p>Emma looked at Regina, her belly clenching with fear for Regina.</p><p>“You swore yourself to me. Lead my armies.” Regina ordered. </p><p>Emma felt sick. The shadows of the night threw even more darkness over Regina’s face. Regina was right, however. Emma had sworn herself to her. Magically, even and they still did not know what that meant for them. </p><p>She bowed. </p><p>“Yes, my queen.” Emma said, though she felt foreboding at her words. She knew in that moment that Rumplestiltskin most certainly did something to the woman she was coming to care about, maybe even love.</p><p>Emma walked away and sought out Mulan while Regina continued to watch Maleficent.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She found Mulan calling orders out to the guard and their new bandit friends in the village center. Emma grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her into an unoccupied alley.</p><p>“Something’s wrong!” Emma told her urgently.</p><p>A shadow passed over Mulan’s face. “I know.”</p><p>“Oh good, so now we can do something about it.” Emma replied but then she frowned as Mulan shook her head.</p><p>“I’m not so sure.” Mulan looked away, chewing her lip. “She sounded like her mother, her majesty Cora.”</p><p>“And what does that mean?” Emma reached out and grabbed Mulan’s shoulders to make her look at her. Sorrow and fear filled Mulan’s eyes. </p><p>“It means that I think Rumplestiltskin took her heart.” Mulan told her. </p><p>“Her majesty Cora did not have one when you fought her. She’d removed it. Regina sounded just like her. Sounded just like our heartless queen.” Mulan continued. She pulled away from Emma and walked off.</p><p>Emma watched her go, feeling helpless. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Emma wasn’t sure why they were going through with the plan of storming the castle when Regina was clearly not in her right mind. She rode behind Regina along with Mulan and Ruby as Maleficent led the way overhead. Maleficent breathed fire like a beacon towards the castle. She’d stayed in her form throughout the whole time they made preparations, landing in the village center to rest at one point. Everyone skirted around her, though some of the villagers stopped to view her with a mixture of awe and fear.</p><p>It would only be a few more hours' ride before they reached the Dark Kingdom castle. Emma could see blackened peaks in the distance. </p><p>She continued to observe Regina from a distance. Mulan was right. Most of Regina’s actions were without heart. She moved and pursued her goal with a cold determination. Her words turned harsh rather than the sentimental tone Emma was accustomed to. More than anything, her eyes were empty and passionless whenever she caught Emma watching. </p><p>Emma tested Mulan’s theory before they began their ride to the castle. She’d pulled Regina into a corner of her horse, Rocinante’s stall and saw up close the emptiness. She didn’t say anything, only pulled Regina in for a kiss and though Regina pressed into it, she didn’t feel that same, hungry passion that Regina kissed her with before. When Emma pulled away, she did it with an “I’m sorry.” then left to get her horse ready.</p><p>Could the Dark Kingdom survive another queen like Cora? Emma was sworn to her now. Could she fix it? </p><p>The castle loomed ahead and Emma silently vowed that if they managed to win, she would do everything in her power to bring Regina back from whatever it was Rumplestiltskin did. Even if she had to go to the imp and make a deal with him herself. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dead Kings, Heartless Queens, and Loyalty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It turned out that storming the castle was the easy part. Once guards, the majority of whom were guards during Cora’s reign, saw Maleficent overhead and Regina at the gate, they laid down their arms and kneeled. Maleficent and Regina blasted their way past the castle’s wooden gate and the group of villagers, bandits and bandit-experience royal guards, and Emma easily overtook the few that decided to fight them. </p><p>They stormed the throne room. King Albert awaited them along with his personal guard, which included a large number of magic users. They were the reason Regina had not wanted to storm the castle without Maleficent. When they were planning, what seemed like forever ago, Regina mentioned that she suspected King Albert had their hearts. Hearts that Cora once held in her collection. The White Kingdom made him return the hearts that Cora took, but they gave Albert little oversight and it was well-known that his personal guard was immovably loyal to him and cruel. The magic users in the personal guard were powerful and well trained. Regina was powerful in her own right, but she did not quite have the training that these people would. </p><p>Emma cleaned up her wounds from the battle with the healing salve the witch gave her. She stared at the body of King Albert. Regina had ripped his heart from his chest and crushed it in her hand, all while smiling cruelly. His personal guard abandoned him the moment he died, no longer bound to the life that once held their hearts captive. </p><p>Maleficent approached Emma in human form and sat down.</p><p>“If I had known she was as heartless as her mother, I would not have helped.” Maleficent remarked. Regina sat on the throne, watching everyone clean their wounds and move the dead idly. All while the enthralled magic users returned to their guard position. She hadn’t even moved to return their hearts to them yet. </p><p>“She wasn’t.” Emma watched her new queen, quite forlorn. “When I met her she was so fiery, so intriguing and passionate. She is kind and when she smiles….” </p><p>Emma got lost in thoughts of how Regina’s eyes lit up when she smiled. How Emma saw her wave to a little girl after gifting her a few coins of gold. She cursed Rumplestiltskin and whatever it was he did to her.  </p><p>“Do you truly love her?” Maleficent asked, interrupting Emma’s thoughts.</p><p>“What?” Emma frowned at the sorceress.</p><p>“Do you truly love her?” Maleficent repeated.</p><p>“I- I think I do.” Emma realized.</p><p>Maleficent nodded. “I may have an idea for what we could do.”</p><p>Maleficent stood without speaking to Emma further. </p><p>“Emma.” Regina called. </p><p>Emma stood and made her way between two of the empty-eyed magic users. She kneeled at the foot of the stairs below her.</p><p>“Yes, my queen?” Emma awaited whatever it was Regina wanted trepidatiously. She loved Regina, yes, but she was afraid of where that might lead her, when Regina was clearly not the same woman anymore.</p><p>“I have your loyalty, do I not?” Regina asked. </p><p>Emma bowed her head. “You will always, my queen.”</p><p>She meant every word. Regina moved swiftly, floating down the steps, her clothing transforming into a long, black and high-collared dress. She bent down, pressing a finger below Emma’s chin to make Emma look her in the eye.</p><p>“I can see that you mean that.” Her voice was rough, cruel.</p><p>A tear slipped from Emma’s eye. Regina swiped it with her thumb, cupping Emma’s jaw, and frowned, though none of the concern written across her expression reached her eyes.</p><p>“Why do you cry, my knight?” </p><p>Emma exhaled. “Because I am afraid for you, my queen.”</p><p>Regina threw her head back and laughed, a long, boisterous, and dark sound that made the hairs on the back of Emma’s neck stand up.</p><p>Maleficent appeared behind Regina. Before anyone could react, she touched her, whispering something into Regina’s ear, and the queen fell limp into her arms. Her personal guard moved to react but then Maleficent blew fire at their feet and Ruby, in wolf form, hurled past the ring of magic-users to snarl and pace, encircling and protecting Maleficent. Mulan joined them, sword at the ready. </p><p>“We aren’t going to harm the queen.” Maleficent reassured them. “We are going to help her. Now, Emma, if you could, please come up here, and take my hand.”</p><p>Emma stood and hurried up and grabbed Maleficent’s outstretched hand. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt that pull of magic that told her Maleficent was poofing them somewhere else.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When Emma opened her eyes, they stood in a room made of grey stone, rather than the black stone that made up much of the Dark castle. Mulan and Ruby walked about the room, on alert. Shelves lined the walls, one of which had boxes stacked on them. Magical tomes filled others, and a full potions and enchantments set up lined another wall. A cauldron and a stone dais long and wide enough to lay a person on sat in the middle of the room. All but the boxes stacked on one of the shelves were dusty. Emma was sure she could hear a faint thumping coming from them.</p><p>“Where are we?” Emma wondered aloud.</p><p>“We’re in her mother’s old magic vault.” Maleficent told her. Maleficent pointed at the boxes. “Those are the hearts of the personal guard that will be searching the castle for us right now. We must hurry.”</p><p>“And why exactly are we here?” Emma inquired. She helped Maleficent, grabbing Regina’s feet as she dragged her over to the dais and laid her down on it.</p><p>“We are performing a rather unique spell.” Maleficent explained. Maleficent rubbed her hands together. “If I suspect I am right, then this particular spell may yet save your queen. I spoke with Mulan, and she suspects that Regina is heartless. However, if Rumplestiltskin had taken it, then I am sure we would be a lot worse off.”</p><p>Maleficent put her hand over Regina’s chest. When Emma saw her fingers go through the skin, she reached out to stop the sorceress. “Whoa what are you doing?”</p><p>“I am reaching into Regina’s chest to pull out her heart and take a look at it. If I am right, then we will need to do a very specific spell to save her.” Maleficent replied, voice clipped. </p><p>“Okay.” Though Emma continued to watch concerned. Mulan and Ruby continued to guard the only door to the room. </p><p>Maleficent’s hand disappeared into Regina’s chest. When she pulled it out, she held her heart, albeit, one made of blackening stone, not unlike the stone that made up the walls of the Dark castle. </p><p>Emma stared at the heart and she looked at Regina, who had yet to stir. What had Rumplestiltskin done to her?</p><p>“I almost wish it hadn’t been there.” Maleficent remarked. “Emma.”</p><p>Emma snapped her attention away from Regina to look at Maleficent. “Yes?”</p><p>“How far are you willing to go to save her?” Maleficent asked. </p><p>“I would travel the ends of the world. I would make a deal with the imp himself, even to take my own heart in her place to save her.” Emma readily answered.</p><p>“Then, that is what we shall do.” Maleficent replied. “I can sense some sort of bond between the two of you. Some sort of magic. Regina said you swore yourself to her?”</p><p>“I did. Magically as well.” Emma confessed. “Though, we are not quite sure what that means.”</p><p>“It means, you are bound to one another in a way that no other can be bound. Your magic, as you grow closer will grow with one another.” Maleficent informed her. “After what we are going to do here, your magic will be intertwined. Do you understand?”</p><p>“I don’t, really, but I also don’t care.” Emma admitted. “I want her to be okay.”</p><p>“I suppose that will have to be good enough.”</p><p>“I will need your heart as well then.” Maleficent told her. She stood before Emma, holding Regina’s heart. She offered it to her. “Hold it gently, but not so gently that you might drop it.”</p><p>Emma took the heart from her, almost gasping at the warmth she felt flowing from her own hands into the heart. She could hear and feel it pulsing. So much of the heart was blackening and turning to stone but the bits of light… Emma could feel those bits that were very much the Regina she knew.</p><p>Maleficent reached into Emma’s chest and pulled out her heart. Emma gasped, the feeling left her cold and detached. She observed the beating thing in Maleficent’s hand. It glowed. </p><p>“This must be the result of something within your magic.” Maleficent pondered her heart. “So much light. It will be perfect.”</p><p>She looked at Emma. “This will hurt.” </p><p>Emma nodded and urged, “Whatever you have to do, do it.”</p><p>Maleficent gripped her glowing heart with two hands, she pushed magic at it, and Emma felt it like a distant knife to her own chest. She held onto Regina’s heart and focused on keeping it safe as she gasped at the pain. Maleficent split her heart in two and placed it on the dais beside Regina. She held out her hand for Regina’s heart. </p><p>Emma handed it to her and then clutched her chest. </p><p>“I’m going to need you to hold onto Regina. She’s probably going to wake up when she feels this.” Maleficent explained as she grabbed her heart with both hands in the same way she held Emma’s.</p><p>Emma moved to place her palms on Regina’s shoulders and held her down. When Maleficent split her heart, Regina woke up gasping and writhing. She stared at Emma with a terrible anger. “What are you doing?”</p><p>Emma continued to hold onto Regina, moving to grasp her from behind and gripped onto Regina’s arms mid-torso as she flailed against her. Maleficent took the split halves of their hearts and combined one half of Emma’s glowing white heart to one half of the blackening stone heart. She sealed them with magic, which both Emma and Regina felt in a mixture of agony and confusing pleasure. </p><p>Emma held tighter onto Regina as Maleficent pushed the combined heart into her chest. Regina collapsed against her and convulsed, falling from Emma’s arms onto the dais. Maleficent then pushed Emma’s heart back into her chest. Emma gasped at the feeling of it and hurried to get a better look at Regina as she convulsed. </p><p>“Regina! Regina! What’s happening to her?” </p><p>“Kiss her.” Maleficent urged her.</p><p>“W-what?” Emma spluttered.</p><p>“If your love is true, kiss her!”</p><p>Emma didn’t hesitate again. She pressed her lips to Regina’s and felt a brilliant warmth radiate from their hearts. Regina stilled, then she was pressing her lips to Emma’s just as urgently. </p><p>Emma could feel the passion behind her kisses again. Regina gasped, pulling away to breathe and look into Emma’s eyes. They held each other just like that for several moments.</p><p>“I love you.” Emma whispered. She pressed lips against Regina’s cheek. “So very much.”</p><p>Regina clung onto her and buried her head in Emma’s shoulder. She breathed her in. “I love you too, Emma.”</p><p>Shouts could be heard coming from the other side of the door to the room. Regina climbed off the dais as her new personal guard burst in, swords and magic at the ready. </p><p>“There will be no need for that.” Regina called to them before any fighting could start between them and Mulan and Ruby. “I am safe.” </p><p>She glanced at Emma, a hint of a smile and a glint of so much more in her eyes. She looked to the shelf with boxes stacked on it. </p><p>“I think it is time we returned your hearts to you.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A few weeks later, Emma nervously adjusted her armor as she viewed herself in a mirror. It was newly made, parts of it painted black with white embellishments. The black for the Dark Kingdom, and the white for her role as <em> Savior </em>, but this time, as Regina’s Savior. Emma minded it much less that way.</p><p>“You’ll be fine.” Regina leaned against the doorway. She was dressed in a deep blue dress, the material flowing around her elegantly. Emma liked that particular dress because of the way it showed off Regina’s back, muscled from her years as a bandit. She wore heavier makeup these days, and her hair piled up on her head. Though she had actually cut it and the pile of hair she wore was really just extensions she clipped and piled up. </p><p>Emma quite liked it that way because when they went to bed at night, it was as if Regina shed ‘The Queen’ and turned into the beautiful, soft lover Emma had come to know her as. Her shorter hair was also fun to grab during certain bedroom activities they’d taken to. </p><p>“Of course I’m fine.” Emma adjusted herself again. She wished she didn’t have to wear such heavy armor, but today was a special occasion.</p><p>Regina approached her and adjusted a buckle on one of Emma’s pauldrons. She leaned over Emma’s shoulder and whispered, “Then <em> believe </em>it. I can tell when you’re lying now, remember?”</p><p>Emma shuddered in a deep breath. “You’re right.” She believed it because she believed Regina. “I’ll be fine.”</p><p>The weeks after Regina retook her throne were chaotic. There was the formal crowning ceremony attended by nobles that sought to prove their loyalties to Regina. Then they spent their days reorganizing the castle and their nights together in bed, sleeping, or lovemaking. Sometimes, they simply held one another and talked, or lay there in silence. Their magic also kept them busy as new developments in their abilities popped up. Such as the fact that Emma could feel whatever Regina was feeling, and Regina’s ability to tell when she was being lied to. Their magic was also stronger, and often erratic. They now had regular lessons with Maleficent on a twice-weekly basis, because Mal was convinced that if they didn’t learn better control, they could entirely burn down the stone castle. </p><p>Which was plausible, as during the first night they fell into bed together, a fire erupted in every fireplace throughout the palace, and candles burned so high that a few curtains and rugs caught on fire, but that was beside the point. </p><p>Emma followed Regina to the throne room. Regina entered first, announced into the room by the royal announcer. Emma waited while she made one of her royal speeches, then walked in as she was announced. </p><p>The room was filled with everyone that helped Regina along her way. Part of reorganizing the castle included reorganizing the nobility. During Regina’s time as a bandit, she’d learned much about her people and saw the nobility clearly from their point of view. Some nobles, too loyal to the White Kingdom and King Albert because of greed were quickly removed from their positions of power and exiled. Those that maintained their positions remained nobles because they did what they could for their people under a rule that rode on the bones of the people. Regina offered up the confiscated lands and titles to those within her bandit guard and from the hidden village. She did not have too many takers, however. Much of her guard wanted to remain such or retire comfortably. Mulan took up some land and titles, and returned to her position as Queen’s Champion. Plenty of the villagers simply wanted more say in their governing. As such, Regina was in the process of working with them and the nobility in writing up and issuing a new charter, one which would put the landed nobles and the working people on an equal footing to have a say in her new monarchy.</p><p>Emma came to kneel before Regina, whose throne now rested at the same level as her subjects. Her desire was not to rule above her people, but with and for her people.</p><p>“Emma of Swan’s Lake of the White Kingdom, to whom do you swear your loyalty?” Regina asked Emma formally.</p><p>“I, Emma of Swan’s Lake of the White Kingdom, swear my loyalty to you, Regina, her royal majesty of the Dark Kingdom.” Emma glanced up at Regina to see her smirking. She continued. “As such, I rescind my titles and loyalty to the White Kingdom.”</p><p>“Will you serve me, loyally and at risk of death until the end of my life?” Regina asked, voice solemn.</p><p>“I will serve you until my death and after it if I could.” Emma spoke earnestly. “I will serve you until your death and after it, if I can.” </p><p>“Then rise, Emma.” Regina commanded.</p><p>Emma stood. Regina held out a new sword for Emma to take. Emma wrapped her palm around the blade. It was customary in the Dark Kingdom for a knight to cut their hand on the new blade offered to them by their ruler. Emma ignored the slight sting of pain and turned the blade over in her hand, offering it up to Regina as she kneeled again.</p><p>“I offer my sword, my life, and my fealty, to you, my queen. I shall not betray you, for it would kill me as much as it would harm you.” That part was intensely true for the both of them. Emma and Regina were distinctly intertwined. </p><p>Regina took back the sword and cut her own hand. Another part of the ceremony. Their bloods mixed along the blade.</p><p>“I accept your fealty, and I dub you, Emma, as Emma, Savior of my own heart, Consort to the Dark Queen.” Regina announced. Very few murmurs broke out among the crowd, mostly from nobles that hadn’t spent time with Regina or Emma. Small cheers could be heard from the villagers and guards. One particularly loud, almost howling, cheer, Emma suspected, was Ruby’s. </p><p>Emma rose and took back the sword. She stood beside Regina who held out her hand. Emma took it and Regina held their hands high. The both of them glowed with magic, a mixture of bright red and white, the new colors of their magic, burst across the room. It silenced a majority of the nobles and caused louder cheers amongst the commoners. </p><p>Regina handed her royal proclamation to the messenger sent by the White Kingdom a few weeks ago. They’d sent their own proclamation that Regina either rescind her takeover, or meet their demands to maintain her power. Regina’s response was that she had no intention of doing either one of those things, and that Emma was alive and well, and rescinded her position and belonged to Regina. </p><p>It was sure to cause a great fuss within the White Kingdom. One which they would have to face. But, as Regina turned and kissed Emma before all of the Dark Kingdom, friends and potential foes alike, they both knew they would face whatever the White Kingdom sent together. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next year: The Savior's Queen</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>